Rio: Love Trip
by Project NICK
Summary: After coming back from paradise, Blu and Pedro plan to relax as they go on their honeymoons... but when the couples end up in the same place, life for these birds of Rio will never be the same! Sequel to "Lost in Paradise"; also written by bluecatcinema.
1. Pedro's Proposal

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_ I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, music, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: Pedro's Proposal<em>

As he flew through the jungle to the home of Blu, Jewel, and their children, Pedro was feeling uncharacteristically nervous.

Usually so confident and positive, he was positively terrified at the thought of what he was about to do.

As he entered the tree hollow where the blue macaw family had made their home, he was immediately swarmed by Carlos, Sergio and Ruby.

"Uncle Pedro!" Ruby and Sergio squealed together, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, guys," said Pedro. "Carlos, what's up, man?"

Instead of answering, the silent Macaw just hugged his uncle, and Pedro said, "I know you'll talk someday..."

"Have you come to play with us?" Asked Ruby.

"Sorry guys." Said Pedro. "I came to ask your folks about something." After the young macaw muttered "Awww!" He said "Some other time, okay?"

"Hi, Pedro." Said Blu.

"What brings you here?" Asked Jewel.

"I need some help." Admitted Pedro.

"About what?" Asked Blu.

"Well, you know how you told me about how humans are alwaya doing those 'wedding' things?" Asked Pedro. "Well, I was gonna ask Robyn if she'd like to marry me."

"Really?" Gasped Blu.

"Yeah, I got it all worked out. We can put together a little get-together, have Rafael act as priest... I even got a ring, look." Pedro raised a foot to show that he was carrying a piece of wire that had been twisted into a ring shape, with a piece of sea glass embedded in it. "You think she'll go for it? I don't wanna make a fool of myself for nothing."

"I'm sure she'll 'go for it'." Said Jewel. "She's as crazy about you as you are about her."

"Yeah, but... How should I do it?" Asked Pedro.

"You've just got to be confident." Said Blu. "Like you told me once: Crazy love hawk, remember?"

"Yeah, crazy love hawk." Stuttered Pedro, making a half-hearted squawk.

"And, if on the oft-chance that doesn't work..." Said Jewel sarcastically. "Just speak from your heart. Tell her exactly how you feel about her."

"Okay." Nodded Pedro, making to leave. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" Said Blu and Jewel together as the red-crested cardinal flew off.

"Ok, i can do this," said Pedro, speaking to himself. "Crazy love hawk... aaaawww!"

With bold confidence, the cardinal flew to the apple but hollow tree that he and her shared a nest in.

Going inside, he saw Robyn, wating for him. "Man, i am one lucky bird!

Nearby, Blu and Jewel were watching to make sure Pedro asked right.

"I hope he does this perfect," said Jewel.

Blu replied, "Oh, come on, how bad could it be?"

Pedro went up to Robyn, and said, "Well, girl, how are u this... great morning?"

Robyn smiled, and she said, "Its always amazing. Back in the Amazon, i would never wake up to this."

Jewel said, "Ok its good so far..."

Pedro gulped, and said, "Well, uh... C-Can i ask u a question?"

Blu smiled, and said, "Here we go..."

Robyn said, "Uh, yeah, honey, what is it?"

The cardinal sighed, and he said, "Robyn, er, to quote a friend of mine: I love you, and i want us to be together forever."

With a smile, he showed her the ring, and asked, "Will u marry me?"

Robyn's eyes were sparkling as she gazed upon the ring that Pedro had gotten. "Oh... it's beautiful!"

The rapping cardinal said, "To quote another friend of mine... (sings) _I know i'm feeling so much more than ever before, and so i'm giving more to you than i thought i could do_!"

Blu's mouth dropped. "That was the words to our song!"

Robyn looked at the ring, then at Pedro, and knew therd was only one answer she could give. "Ok, Pedro..."

The cardinal replied, "You'll marry me?"

Robyn said, "I'll marry you."

Pedro was so excited that she said yes, he began to feel dizzy, and he fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Poor Carlos... tell me what you think so far, give me and bluecatcinema ideas, and I'm glad to say that "Rio" is on my iPod now. Whoo-hoo!"_


	2. Wedding Preparations

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_ I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Two: Wedding Preparations<em>

In the heart of Rio, the birds' samba club was being transformed into a makeshift wedding chapel, in preparation for Pedro and Robyn's union.

Every loose piece of wood and plastic that could be found were being made into seats, and some of the larger pieces of timber were being assembled into an altar.

Blu, with his knowledge of all things human, had been given the position of wedding planner, organising the event.

"A little more to the left", said Blu, supervising as Luiz moved some makeshift seats into position.

"You got it!" Luiz cried, using his head to nudge them into place.

Luiz had originally been given the job of organising the floral arrangements, until everyone realized that he kept soaking them with his drool, so he had been reassigned.

"Okay, that's good." Blu had a smile on his face, carefully taking a step back to admire the bulldog's handiwork. "Just a few more finishing touches, and we'll be good to go!"

Outside, the groom-to-be was pacing frantically, and his best man was doing his best to calm him.

"Relax, bro." Said Nico, patting Pedro on the shoulder.

"I can't relax." Shuddered Pedro. "I've never been more nervous in my life!"

"Just chill." Smiled Nico. "Be confident, mister crazy love hawk."

"Yeah, confident." Said Pedro. "You got my back, right, mister best man?"

"Always." Said Nico.

Rafael then landed in front of them, having agreed to officiate the ceremony.

"Hey, Ralfy." Said Pedro. "Glad you could make it."

"Happy to help." Said Rafael. "We are like family, after all."

"We'd better get inside." Said Pedro. "It's almost time."

The three birds then slipped under the tarp, ready to make the final preparations.

"Ok, Luiz, careful" said Blu. "That ice statue wasn't easy to create!"

While the other workers watched over the drooling dog, the Macaw went over to the nervous groom. "All right, Pedro, take it easy... the girls won't be here for a while."

The cardinal tugged a little on his tuxedo collar, and replied, "Im more worried about choking to death."

With a smile, Blu whistled, and two parrots flew over to fix Pedro's suit, while Rafael said, "Wow, Blu, this place looks awesome... how were you able to do this?"

The Macaw said, "I watched a lot of Lifetime back in Minnesota, and i've been looking at marital books at Linda's bookstore. Oh, which reminds me... Pedro, do u both know your vows?"

The cardinal nodded his head. "Yep! Me and her memorized it last night."

Rafael put his wing around Pedro, and said, "Remember, amigo, when you say 'i do', tell her with this."

He pointed to his heart, and Blu smiled. "Ok, and I'll have Luiz be the ring bearer. So, now... HEY!" The bulldog was chasing his tail, but when he stopped, his drool accidentally made him slip, and Luiz landed his head on the table with the ice statue.

Blu's eyes went big as the statue flew up in the air, and he cried, "Get the sculpture!"

The club's security bird quickly retrieved the statue, and Blu sighed in relief. "Phew, that was a close one."

Then, he thought, "I sure hope Jewel is doing as good as me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Okay, while Blu is having minor trouble, let's check in on the blushing bride, shall we?


	3. Wedding Preparations Redux

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_ I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: Wedding Preparations (Redux)<em>

Meanwhile, a short distance away, Robyn, Jewel, Flora and Eva were busy finishing their own prepartions for the wedding.

Robyn was wearing a beautiful white dress, with a pink orchid in her head feathers, and carrying a small bouquet of flowers.

Her feathers had been washed and fluffed out, making look both full and shiny.

The bird bridesmaids had really gone all out to make her look as beautiful as possible.

"How do I look?" Robyn asked.

"You look gorgeous." Said Jewel, whom Robyn had made chief bridesmaid.

"Stunning." Agreed Flora.

"A true vision of beauty." Said Eva.

"Thanks." Smiled Robyn, blushing slightly. "I sure hope Pedro likes the way I look."

"Trust me, girl." Said Flora, putting her wing on Robyn's shoulder. "Looking like that, you're gonna knock 'im dead."

"I'm just... so excited!" Blurted out Robyn. "Just think, before long, me and Pedro'll be standing at the altar, saying our vows, and then we'll be together forever. It's like a fairytale!"

"Except it's real." Said Jewel. "I hope you two will be as happy as me and Blu."

"And Rafael and myself." Said Eva.

"And me and Nico." Nodded Flora.

"Thanks, girls." Smiled Robyn. "Thanks for everything. I couldn't ask for a better bunch of bridesmaids... or a better bunch of friends."

"Same here." Nodded Jewel.

"Ditto." Smiled Flora.

"For a friend, we'll do anything." Said Eva.

Jewel then noticed the position of the sun in the sky, guaging the time to the wedding by it.

"We'd hurry up and finish things here." She observed. "The ceremony will be starting soon!"

"Hold up, Jewel," exclaimed Robyn. "I don't want to fly and ruin my dress."

The Macaw smiled, and she said, "Don't worry, honey, i will not let this dress be messed up."

Jewel whistled, and to everyone's surprise, a mini-Hummer pulled up in front of the bride. It was actually an RC car, but Robyn did not need to know that.

As Eva and Flora went in, the bride stayed to ask, "Jewel? What is it like... to be with the bird u love?"

Blu's mate thought about her answer, and what she said was, "It's the best thing that ever happened to you. Now, come on, Mrs. Lovehawk, we need to make u 'late' to your wedding."

Robyn frowned in confusion. "Why would I be late?"

Jewel chuckled, and said, "It's a tradition for brides to be a little late."

The cardinal asked, "How do u know all this?"

The Macaw said, "_Lifetime_ and _Oxygen_ are great for females... and I make Blu watch them with me when he can't go out. Now, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Get ready for the 1st bird wedding in history... and also, review and ask me or bluecatcinema questions if you have any :]_


	4. Holy Matrimony

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_ I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Four: Holy Matrimony<em>

The preparations were complete. The decorations were hung. The (slightly damaged) ice sculpture had taken pride of place atop the altar. The guests had been assembled on their makeshift seats.

Pedro had taken his place at the altar, with his best man Nico at his side.

Rafael was stood behind the podium, mentally reciting his lines. Luiz was sat down in a specially prepared spot near the back, with the excited Blu beside him.

All that was missing was the bride, but the assembled avian species did not have to wait long for her arrival.

As Robyn entered, flanked on both sides by Jewel and Eva, with Flora holding up the train of her dress, the bird band starting tweeting a samba-esque version of "Here comes the Bride" as she walked down the aisle.

"Wow." Whispered Pedro, dumbstruck by his wife-to-be's beauty.

"Yeah, you're a lucky guy, alright." Said Nico, nudging him slightly.

The guests gasped and cooed softly, speaking their approval of the bride's beauty.

"She looks beautiful."

"She looks wonderful!"

Blu smiled, proud to be a part of the ceremony, before a cascade of wetness fell on his head, courtesy of Luiz, who had started crying like a baby.

"I always cry at weddings!" Blubbed Luiz.

"Ugh." Cringed Blu, wiping the wetness off his head. "And I thought the drool was bad!"

As Robyn approached the altar, she took notice of how handsome Pedro looked in his little tuxedo.

Joining him on the raised platform, she flashed him a quick nervous smile, which he returned.

As the birds tweeting ended, Rafael cleared his throat, and began the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today," spoke Rafael. "To celebrate the union of Pedro and Robyn."

Blu smiled as the toucan recited the usual wedding lines, and he said, "This is just like that scene in that movie with that song..."

At once, the young Macaw began to have a daydream of everyone at the wedding reception to _September _by Earth, Wind, and Fire.

_Do you remember the_  
><em> 21st night of September?<em>  
><em> Love was changing the minds of pretenders<em>  
><em> While chasing the clouds away<em>

_ Our hearts were ringing_  
><em> In the key that our souls were singing.<em>  
><em> As we danced in the night,<em>  
><em> Remember how the stars stole the night away<em>

_ Ba de ya - say do you remember_  
><em> Ba de ya - dancing in September<em>  
><em> Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day<em>

_ My thoughts are with you_  
><em> Holding hands with your heart to see you<em>  
><em> Only blue talk and love,<em>  
><em> Remember how we knew love was here to stay<em>

_ Now December found the love that we shared in September._  
><em> Only blue talk and love,<em>  
><em> Remember the true love we share today<em>

_ Ba de ya - say do you remember_  
><em> Ba de ya - dancing in September<em>  
><em> Ba de ya - never was a cloudy day<em>

_ Ba de ya - say do you remember_  
><em> Ba de ya - dancing in September<em>  
><em> Ba de ya - golden dreams were shiny days<em> 

"Ahhh... huh? Hey!" Luiz's drool hit his head again, making the dream go away, and the Macaw frowned. "I can't stand here."

So, he quietly walked close to Jewel, while Rafael said, "So, Pedro, do you have the ring?"

With a smile, the cardinal placed the ring on one of her feathers, and Rafael said, "Now, please say your vows."

Pedro cleared his throat, and said, "I promise to always be at your side, and no matter what, I will always love you."

The toucan looked at Robyn, who said, "I vow forever to be by your side, and i will always be your hot wing. "

Rafael smiled, and he said, "Then, by the power of me and Rio de Janeiro, I pronounce you two mates for life, in sickness and health. You may kiss the bride."

When they kissed, everyone clapped and cheered. Seeing all this made Pedro happy, but what made him more happy was the reception coming up next.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Get ready for the 1st bird wedding reception in history... you're in for a surpise :]_


	5. Toasting the Happy Couple

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_ I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Five: Toasting the Happy Couple<em>

After the wedding ceremony, the time had come for the reception. Tables of fruit and nuts had been laid out for the guests to eat, with the exception of Luiz, who had been provided with a bowl full of kibble, painstakingly acquired by some of the larger birds, and which he was mid-way through the act of devouring.

Also, Blu had made a bird-sized book that would have the signatures of everyone who had come. His own signature was pretty good, while Jewel was in real nice cursive.

Rafael's looked similar to his wife's own signature, and Luiz wrote his name in big letters, along with a paw print.

At the center of it all was the table seating the happy couple, along with Blu, Jewel, Nico, Flora, Eva and Rafael.

"Excuse me, everyone?" called Blu, who was in between Pedro and Nico, also tapping his shotglass with a miniature spoon. "Can I have your attention, please? I'd like to make a toast to the happy couple."

Once everyone had given him his rapt attention, he continued. "When I first came to Rio, Pedro was one of the first friends I made. He befriended me, a strange bird from out of town, without even thinking about it. He introduced me to the music and passion of this great country.

"He helped me discover my own inner passion, and he helped me find true love." Taking a moment to look over at Jewel, he then pointed towards Pedro. "If anyone deserves the happiness of true love, it is this bird right here!"

Pedro smiled humbly as the crowd gave a small round of applause, clapping their wings together.

"If I might say a few words," said Rafael, rising up. "I've known Pedro for a long time. We're the best of friends, practically family. And there's nothing more beautiful then when a family grows.

"Robyn, as far I'm concerned, marrying Pedro makes you like family to me too. _Bem-vindo à família_!" As the toucan finished, taking his seat next to Nico, Robyn grinned happily as the crowd gave another friendly ovation.

"My turn," smiled Jewel, who was sitting in between Flora and Robyn. "Like Blu said, if it hadn't been for Pedro, we might never have fallen for each other. For that, I can never thank you enough. So I'll just settle for saying that I'm happy you now feel the same kind of happiness we feel."

Then, both Jewel and Robyn kissed their mates, and the crowd gave another round of applause.

"Okay, guys," nodded Nico. "Time now for the best man to say his piece."

Tilting his bottlecap hat slightly, the canary said, "I've known Pedro since we were chicks. He's the best, most loyal friend a bird could ever ask for.

"He's like my brother from another mother! Now I'll admit, when him and Robyn first got together, I was worried I was going to lose my bro. But, pretty soon I realized: I'm not losing a brother, I'm gaining a sister!

"Robyn, you've married yourself the greatest bird in the world, and don't you ever forget it. I love you, bro! I love you, sis!_ Todos os seus sonhos podem se tornar realidade!"_

The crowd applauded again, with some cheers mixed in, but then, Nico said, "Oh, and now, I got a girl of my own!"

"Yeah, and he's got the bump on his head under that hat to prove it," whispered Blu, to Rafael, who chuckled before telling him to shush so more people could speak.

"Uh, I'd like to say something, too," replied Luiz, to everyone's surprise.

After cleaning his mouth, the bulldog said, "Robyn, I never thought Pedro would actually get a girl like you, even from the Amazon! But, now that he has, I wish you guys the best, and I hope you two never leave each other. Woof!"

The guests laughed before applauding, and that's when Robyn said, "Thank you all for coming, and I just want to say, I never thought my life would be like this when I found Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and the Macaw kids all in the Amazon on that fateful day."

"What?" Luiz gasped, whose eyes went wide. "How did you end up there, Blu?"

"I'll tell you later," cried Blu, who would rather not remember the memory of his injured wing… and his _death._

Turning to Robyn, the bride mouthed _thank-you, _and she continued her toast. "However, Pedro convinced me to come to Rio, and today, I have a new family, and a great husband."

Then, she tried doing Pedro's lovehawk cry, and everyone laughed, including the rapping cardinal.

"My turn", Pedro said, standing up. "Rafael, you are the best friend a bird could ever ask for. Nico, I may be married, but we are still _brothers_, and I'm still the samba master!"

Nico grinned, and the cardinal turned to the Spix Macaws. "Blu, you are an awesome friend, and I'm glad we both got hot wings!"

Blu smiled, but before Pedro could finish, Robyn interupted. "And, Jewel, I hope we always stay best friends until the end of time…"

The pretty Macaw smiled, with the crowd applauding, and then, Robyn whispered, "You're gonna help me whenever I want Pedro to be with me, right?"

Jewel smirked, and replied, "Honey, on those days, you and I will be watching _Lifetime _for the entire night with Blu and Pedro."

Pedro, who didn't hear his new wife, whispered to Blu, "Hey, buddy, you're gonna help me not end up watching that _luvey-duvey _stuff with Robyn almost every day, right?"

Blu chuckled, and replied, "Don't worry, Pedro, I got it."

Feeling better, Pedro flew up in the air, and he said, "All right, birdies, no more talktime to samba! Aaaawwww!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Stay tuned for what's next... you're in for a surpise :]_


	6. Dance Time

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_ I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, music, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Six: Dance Time<em>

After the birds had their fill of food, the tables had been cleared away, and the assembled avian species (and Luiz) started dancing.

The bird band onstage was playing makeshift musical instruments, formed out of tin cans and bottle caps, with Nico and Flora acting as joint Masters of Ceremonies.

"It's party time, people!" called Nico.

"Dance it up, guys and gals!" cheered Flora.

Luiz howled, and cried, "Yeah! Time to get my freak on!"

"This is going to be fun," said Blu and Rafael, with a grin.

Pedro flew up in the air, and cried, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, everyone put his or her wings together! Flap them, clam them, you know how it is!"

After the cardinal did his lovehawk cry, Nico grinned, and said, "Party in the Ipanema, baby!"

The bird band then kicked into a rousing rendition of "_Hot Wings (I Wanna Party)_", a local favorite, and the two best friends began to sing together.

_[Pedro and Nico]_

_I want to party_

_I want to samba_

_I want to party_

_I want to samba_

_I want to party_

_And live my life (live my life)_

_I want to party (party)_

_And fly_

Blu and Jewel were dancing in perfect synch, spinning and sidestepping around each.

"Shake those tail feathers, baby!" whooped Jewel.

"Consider them shook." sniggered Blu, wiggling his hips at high speed. "I love this song…"

_[Nico] Imma fly, fly just like a bird_

_(Pedro: But you are a bird!)_

_Oh yeah, you're right,_

_So let me fly just like a rocket, then (ok)_

_Fly so high where I need to come down for oxygen (hey)_

_Cause once we start it, baby_

_Ain't no ain't no stoppin' then (hey)_

Rafael and Eva danced an elegant duet, and as he swayed from side to side, he said, "Just like old times huh?"

"You always did dance so beautifully, Ralfy," sighed Eva, as she matched his swaying exactly.

_Cause I just want to live my life, and party (hey)_

_All I want is to be free, and rock my body (ok)_

_Ain't nowhere around the world that I want to live my life_

_Than in Rio_

_Cause in Rio_

_Cause, in Rio, I realize_

_[Nico and Pedro:] I want to party (party)_

_I want to samba (party)_

_I want to party (party)_

_And fly_

Pedro and Robyn were samba-ing like there was no tomorrow.

"Nice moves, hubby." cooed Robyn, the skirt of her dress swinging from side to side.

"Not as nice as yours, wifey." Pedro cooed back, before singing along with the song.

_I'm that samba, samba_

_Master, master, master_

_Master, master_

_Who shouts out?_

_Imma get your blaster, blaster,_

_Blaster, blaster, blaster_

_You dance fast,_

_But I dance faster, faster, faster_

_Faster, faster_

_You're too slow_

_You need to catch up_

_You can dance, and dance..._

As the song built up towards it's conclusion, Nico turned to Flora.

"What say we show all these guys how it's done?" He asked, taking her wing in his.

"Sure!" chuckled Flora, as they too began dancing furiously.

_[Nico and Pedro]_

_I want to party (party)_

_I want to samba (party)_

_I want to party (party)_

_I want to samba (party)_

_I want to party (party)_

_And live my life (live my life)_

_I want to party (party)_

_And fly_

_[Pedro]_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_(Caws like hawk)_

As one, the bird couples launched their female halves into the air, where they all sang together.

_Flya, laya, laya, laya_

_Laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya, laya_

_[Pedro]_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_

_(Caws like hawk)_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey,_

As the song ended, the assorted dancers slouched somewhat, exhausted but jubilant.

"Okay, people," called Nico. "We're gonna bring it down a little, so grab that special someone, and hold 'em close!"

The bird band began to play a soft, romantic tune, and while Pedro danced with Robyn, Blu went up to Jewel, and asked, "Excuse me... May I have this dance?"

His mate chuckled, and replied, "I'd be delighted to."

With a smile, Blu led Jewel to the dance floor, and as they began to waltz, Nico started to sing.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

Jewel giggled, and said, "Wow, Blu, where did you learn how to waltz?" The male Macaw replied, "I saw High School Musical 3... basically, just a lot of Disney movies."

_A life goes by _

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

Jewel chuckled, and his mate replied, "You always amaze me, Blu. Do you know that?"

The dark-blue Macaw shrugged, and said, "Well, what do you expect from a bird who's lived in the U.S. for 15 years?"

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

Then, the two Spix Macaws began to dance a little faster, and at one point, Blu sang along with Nico, looking at Jewel.

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

_So far we are so close _

As Nico sang, Pedro and Robyn looked at each other, and after she layed her head on his shoulders, he thought, "_I love my life."_

Pedro looked at Blu and Jewel, who was also laying her head on her mate, and the two both winked at each other.

_How could I face the faceless days?_

_If I should lose you now?_

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

_So close _

_So close_

_And still so far_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Stay tuned for what's next... because things are about to change soon for Blu and Pedro ;]_


	7. Not so Gentle Reminder

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_ I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, music, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seven: Not-so-Gentle Reminder<em>

As the after-wedding party finally wound down, the bride and groom made to return to their nest.

As they left, Robyn threw her bouquet into the air, and Pedro asked, "You aren't gonna see who caught it?"

His wife shook her head. "No… and besides, I'll know if it was a friend of ours if they get married."

Just about every unspoken-for female bird there leapt for it, but it ended up in the wings of Flora, with Nico's eyes going wide.

Sniffing the flowers deeply, Flora gave Nico a sly look, which he responded to with a half-mortified, half-jubilant smile.

"We all know what this means." Flora said playfully.

"Yeah." Nico chuckled nervously. "Sure do."

He looked at Blu and Rafael, who both whistled the wedding march, and Nico used his bottlecap to cover his blushing face.

As the happy and married couple took to the sky, they were cheered on by all their guests and friends, who all wished them good luck and farewell.

"Happy life, newlyweds!" called Eva.

"May your union be long and fruitful!" said Rafael.

"There they go." smiled Blu. "From now on, they'll be flying the airways of life together."

"That was beautiful, Blu." smiled Jewel. "Who knew that you could create this wedding, waltz, and sing so great?"

"Thanks." Blu smiled back, blushing. "It was nothing, though..."

"Where do you think they'll be going on their honeymoon?" Jewel asked.

"Knowing those two, it'll probably be somewhere wild," said Blu.

"Which reminds me," said Jewel. "Is everything set for our second honeymoon? It's only a few days away now."

"It is?" said Blu, panicked, and he thought to himself. _"I completely forgot about that… I was so busy planning the wedding, it completely slipped my mind!"_

Taking a deep breath, the Macaw thought, "_Just relax, Blu, okay... improvise so that you don't end up in the bird cage."_

Jewel raised an eyebrow, and said, "Blu, tell me that you didn't forget."

Chuckling nervously, Blu replied, "Me? Why would I forget a special thing like that?"

His mate smirked, and crossed her wings. "If you didn't forget, where are we going then?"

Blu put his wing behind his head, and said, "Uh... Hey, look at the moon! Wow, I need to get to bed."

He flew away, and Jewel shook her head as Rafael and Eva came over, with Eva saying, "What's wrong, Jewel?"

The female Macaw turned to look at the toucans, and she said, "Oh, nothing... just a little trouble with Blu."

"You mean Blu's _in_ trouble," asked Rafael. "Or Blu **is** the trouble?"

Jewel turned to watch her mate fly away, and she had a frown on her face when she said, "I mean, Rafael, that Blu's _in trouble_... or he's going to be!"

Meanwhile, Blu was almost home, but was thinking to himself, "Darn, darn, darn... Why did I forget our 2nd anniversary?"

"_BLU!" _He turned around to see Jewel flying fast from a few miles away, and she didn't look too happy.

"_Oh, Mãe de Deus_!" cried Blu, terrified, and for most of the night, he flew around the entire Blu Bird Sanctuary, chased by Jewel.

"Jewel, come on, I'm sorry," cried Blu. "Ow! Hey, _que não foi longe_!"

"_Seu idiota_!" cried Jewel. "How could you forget our 2nd _aniversário_?"

The angry mate charged at Blu, but he dodged the attack, and cried, "_Alguém me ajude, por favor!_"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Uh-oh! Say tuned for what's next... watch out, Blu! :o_


	8. Kiss and Make Up

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_ I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, music, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eight: Kiss and Make Up<em>

The next morning, in the hollow of the tree where the blue macaw family made their home, the clan were waking up to greet a brand new day.

While Carlos, Sergio and Ruby greeted their father warmly, Jewel give Blu a distinctly frosty reception.

"Morning, honey..." Blu cringed.

"I am not speaking to you." Jewel huffed, crossing her wings.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Blu blurted. "How many times do you want me to say it?"

"How could you forget about our second honeymoon?" asked Jewel. "How?"

"I was just so busy planning the wedding, that I guess it just sort of... slipped my mind." said Blu.

"Slipped your mind?" sneered Jewel. "Oh, that's nice. Our romantic getaway just 'slipped' your mind? Nice to know you can keep your priorities straight. Come on, kids. Let's go get some food."

As Jewel led the chicks out of the tree, Blu made to follow, but Jewel stuck out her wing, stopping him.

"You can get your own food." She snarled, before flying off.

The chicks looked sadly at their father for a moment, before their mother called. "Come on!"

Knowing better then to disobey their mother, the children flew after Jewel, leaving Blu alone.

"Oh, great," groaned Blu. "What now? Oh, I know what to do..."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, after they had all had their fill of fruit, they went to a nearby stream to wash the fruit juices off their beaks and feathers.<p>

"Are you going to stay mad at daddy, mommy?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe," huffed Jewel.

"What's so important about this 'honeymoon' thing, anyway?" asked Sergio. "Is it a moon made of honey?"

"I thought the moon was made out of cheese," said Ruby.

Sergio said, "No, dummy, it's made of honey... right, Mommy?"

"No, dear." Jewel chuckled slightly, in spite of her anger. "It's when two birds who love each other very much go on a vacation together. And birds who really, truely love each other very much don't forget about their honeymoons, unlike certain other birds who shall remain nameless."

Understanding her, Ruby nodded, and said, "Yes, Mommy."

"Nameless?" Sergio frowned in confusion, but then, he said something that made Ruby slap her forehead. "Oh, you mean Daddy!"

Carlos smiled, but then, he went over to Jewel, tugging on her wing, and pointed up at the sky.

Seeing who was coming, the pretty but angry bird began to frown. "Speaking of nameless birds..."

"Told ya," pointed out Sergio, to Carlos, while Ruby rolled her eyes.

Blu flew down towards the stream, and everyone (except Jewel) noticed that one foot was hidden under his tail feathers, for some reason.

"Jewel?" He asked timidly.

"Go away." growled Jewel. "_Eu não estou com vontade de conversar com você,_Blu."

"For the hundredth time, s_into muito... _and I also brought you something." said Blu.

Removing his foot from under his tail feathers, he pulled out an extremely rare-and beautiful-orchid. "_Para você, __meu amor_."

"Oh Blu, it's beautiful." Said Jewel, awestruck by the flower's loveliness.

Sergio whispered to Ruby, "How come Daddy is talking funny?"

"He's talking in Portuguese," said Robyn. "Maybe if you'd pay attention to Mommy's lessons, you would know."

Sergio was about to speak, but he didn't want his parents mad at each other again, so he just sticked his tongue out at her, while Blu gently placed the orchid in Jewel's head feathers. "Assim como você, Jewel."

"Thanks." blushed Jewel.

I've also figured out where we can go for our second _lua de mel_: Niagara Falls!" Said Blu.

"Niaga... what?" said Jewel. "Are you sure that you're not talking about a movie?"

"No, no, no... It's this really huge waterfall, in New York," explained Blu. It's got clean air, good perching spots, everything!"

"You've planned it all aleady?" asked Jewel. "I'm impressed!"

"So... am I forgiven?" Blu asked.

"Not quite." said Jewel, but when Blu's face fell, she smiled. "It's not an official makeup without the makeup _kiss._"

"Oh... _Eu deveria ter sabido que. _Coming right up!" Blu smiled.

The two kissed deeply, much to the disgust of their children.

"Ewwww!" said Ruby.

"Gross!" gagged Sergio, jabbing a feather tip towards his throat.

"That reminds me." Said Blu, taking his children's revulsion in stride. "We're going to need a babysitter."

"Babysitter?" Ruby, who was more like her mother, said, "Mommy, Daddy, we do not need a babysitter. Right, guys?"

Sergio gave a salute, and replied, "No, we don't... ooh, a firefly!"

The young Macaw, who was more like his father, chased the pretty insect, but when it flew away, he cried, "Aw, man... huh?"

Looking down, he saw that he was above the water, and in a few seconds, he was in the stream, splashing around. "Help! Can't... swim!"

After Blu carried his son onto dry land, Ruby looked at Jewel, who said, "Uh-huh, we're getting a babysitter."

"Oh, mommy, please, no," exclaimed Ruby. "Why can't Carlos just have the sitter? He's the quiet one."

Carlos, who was a combined version of Blu and Jewel, looked down at the ground, and Ruby said, "See? I told ya."

Unfortunately, she was right... from the day he was hatched, Carlos hadn't spoken a single word, with neither Blu nor Jewel knowing the answer why.

"Do you want a babysitter, Carlos?" asked Blu.

His son nodded his head, and the father sighed. "Sometimes, I wish I knew what was going on inside your head."

The reason Carlos never spoke a word to anybody was because of his fear of disappointing his father, but that didn't stop him from thinking. "I... don't think you... w-want to."

Jewel looked at her mate, and asked, "Who can we get, Blu?"

Thinking about it, the Macaw said, "Hmmm... why don't we ask Rafael?"

"Him?" At once, she had a vision of the 18 toucan children fighting with their own children. "I don't know about that..."

Blu chuckled, noticing her scared expression, and said, "Aw, relax, my love... and if we get him to do it, we can have our honeymoon to do more of this."

He gave her another deep and passionate kiss, and both Ruby and Sergio made noises of disgust while Carlos covered his eyes.

"Mommy!" cried Ruby. "_Pelo amor de Deus, parar de beijar o papai!"_

Blu and Jewel laughed, and Sergio said. "_Ay, carumba_... I think you two would rather _fazer fora do que lutar. __Certo_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Poor Carlos... and I'll let you people answer Sergio's question... tell me what you think so far, give me and bluecatcinema ideas, and I'm glad to say that "Rio" is on my iPod now. Whoo-hoo!"_


	9. Honeymoon Plans

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_ I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, music, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nine: Honeymoon Plans<em>

In their matrimonial nest, Pedro and Robyn were discussing where to go for their honeymoon.

"How about New York?" asked Pedro. "The city that never sleeps!"

"Too noisy." said Robyn. "And I've heard the pollution is pretty bad up there, too. How about we go back to my homeland, the Amazon?"

"And run the risk of bumpin' into Lyle again?" Shuddered Pedro. "No thanks!"

* * *

><p>At that very moment, hundred of miles away, the marmoset king Mauro was sitting at a small table on a boat, enjoying breakfast with his flunkies, pausing between bites to laugh as a certain sulfur-crested cockatoo was being chased by a certain crocodile.<p>

"No! Leave me alone, you rapacious reptile!" Screeched Nigel, flapping his featherless, flightless wings in a vain attempt to rise above his pursuer.

"C'mere, little birdie-bite!" Snarled Lyle, snapping his massive jaws.

"Just another day in paradise." chuckled Mauro. "And I still have to thank Blu... _Lyle, jump higher! Hahahahahahaha!_"

* * *

><p>Back in Rio, Pedro put forward another suggestion.<p>

"I got an idea I know you're gonna love." Smiled Pedro, waving his wings for dramatic effect. "How about we go to... Niagara Falls!"

"Niagara Falls?" The Niagara Falls?" Repeated Robyn, awestruck. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Chuckled Pedro. "You and me, at the biggest waterfall in the world! Waddya say, songbird?"

"I say 'What are we waiting for?' Cheered Robyn. "Niagara Falls... I've heard about it, but I never believed I would actually GO there!"

"Believe it, baby!" Whooped Pedro.

Meanwhile, Blu and Jewel, along with their kids, were flying to see Rafael.

When they got to his nest, however, Nico and Flora were there, too!

"Hey, I got an idea," said Blu. "We could get Nico and his girlfriend to help out too!"

"That's a great idea," said Jewel. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Blu smirked. "That's because I'm the better Macaw, and you are-"

Before he could speak, a baby toucan named Manuel yelled, "ATTACK!"

All together, the 18 toucan kids went to Blu and Jewel, who both screamed. In a few seconds, the two Macaws were now the kids' personal trampolines, and Blu cried, "Aw, come on, I'm too young to have grey feathers!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Ay carumba... tell me what you think so far, give me and bluecatcinema ideas. Toodles!  
><em>


	10. Pre Departure Plans

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_ I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, music, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Ten: Pre-Departure Plans<em>

"Hey! Hey! Get off of them!" called Rafael as he flew out of his tree home, before chivvying his rambunctious children away from Blu and Jewel. "Don't make me call your mother!"

At the very mention of their mother, the toucan kids scattered, and Rafael chuckled. "Told you... it works _every _time!"

"Thanks, Rafael." Groaned Blu, unsteadily getting to his feet.

"We owe you one." Winced Jewel, checking herself for bruises.

"No problem, lovebirds." Rafael smiled. "So, what brings you to my humble abode?"

"Well, we've decided to go to Niagara Falls for our second honeymoon..." Started Blu.

"_Ohhh..._." Smirked Nico. "Want a little alone time with your hot wing, do you?"

"And we were hoping the three of you could babysit the kids while we're gone." Said Jewel, shrugging off Nico's innuendo.

"I'd be happy to." Said Rafael.

"So would we." Said Flora, putting her wing around Nico. "We'd love to babysit those little cuties."

"We would?" Asked Nico, before Flora gave him a stern look. "Yeah, we would!"

"Thanks." Smiled Blu. "This is gonna be the best honeymoon ever!"

"The greatest honeymoon ever!" Agreed Jewel.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, across the jungle:<p>

"This is gonna be the most awesome honeymoon ever!" Cheered Pedro.

"You got that right!" Whooped Robyn.

* * *

><p>You'd better believe it," said Blu. "Niagara Falls is one of the most..."<p>

* * *

><p>"... romantic places on Earth!" replied Pedro. "I just can't wait for tomorrow!"<p>

* * *

><p>Rafael smiled, but then, he said, "Wait a second, Blu... Robyn and Pedro are leaving for their honeymoon, too. Why don't you two lovebirds have a quick word with them?"<p>

"Okay, sure," replied Blu. "And thanks again, you guys... Kids, let's go."

At once, the spix Macaw familiy flew off to find Pedro and Robyn, while Rafael said, "Ah, young love... always so romantic."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Is it me... or is there something similar between the plans of Nico and Blu? Tell me and bluecatcinema what you think so far, any ideas... oh, and I just want to say that a special someone is making an appearance! Hasta la vista!  
><em>


	11. Advice and Inquiries

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_ I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, music, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eleven: Advice and Inquiries<em>

Blu and Jewel flew across the jungle, towards Pedro and Robyn's nest, where they were greeted by their friends.

"_Ei, caras_!" Called Pedro.

"Hi, newlyweds!" Beamed Blu, as he and Jewel came in for a landing.

"How's everything going?" Jewel asked.

"It's going terrific!" Smiled Robyn. "We're just about to head off on our honeymoon!"

"That's great!" Smiled Jewel. "Remember our honeymoon, Blu?"

"Sure do." Sighed Blu. "The best time of my life."

"You got any tips for us first-timers?" Asked Pedro.

"Yeah." Said Blu. "Don't eat anything unless you're absolutely sure you know what it is. I learned that the hard way."

"And try not to get too distracted by the sights." Jewel told Robyn. "That's a real good way for a bird to get lost."

"That's why we flew our kids around as much of the jungle as possible." Said Blu. "To minimize the chances of them getting lost."

"Speaking of your kids..." Said Robyn. "Don't take this the wrong way, but the little one, Carlos... Why is it he never speaks?"

"There's actually a pretty good reason for that..." Said Jewel.

_Flashback: Several months ago, when Blu and Jewel's offspring were just about to hatch out of their eggs._

"Oh, Blu," swooned Jewel. "Aren't they just adorable?"

The young male smiled, and he said, "Yeah, they are..."

"What do you think their first words will be?" Jewel asked.

Blu just shrugged. "Beats me... I just remember the musical parts of my childhood."

However, in two days, Ruby had said "Mama", and a few days after, Sergio said "_Daddy... not the mama!_"

He then hit Blu with a mango, and the Macaw fell to the ground.

"Blu!" Jewel ran to her mate, and asked, "Are you okay? How many feathers am I holding up?"

His vision now a dizzying blur, Blu looked at his mate, and saw three Jewels spinning around like a circle. "Ummm... eight?"

Then, a few weeks later (right after the_ Real in Rio_ scene), Baby Carlos was about to speak, but it had been on a bad day: The baby woke up, and went over to his sleeping daddy.

With a smile, Carlos opened his mouth to talk, but that's when lightning flashed, and the little bird began to cry, instantly waking up his father.

"Huh?" Blu looked out of the entrance to see his youngest child running over to him, and when Carlos jumped into the nest, holding on tight to Blu, the young Macaw smiled. "There, there... it's okay, son."

To make things worse, however, as Carlos grew, whenever Blu or Jewel fought, his young mind absorbed the thought that it was his about him, and it ended up to Carlos not wanting to dissapoint his father..._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Aw, poor Carlos... don't forget to review, and thanks for reading the story so far! Tell me and bluecatcinema what you think so far, any ideas... oh, and two things: the special appearance is not by Nigel, who already made a cameo, and it isn't Linda nor Tulio nor Fernando... 2nd, i was thinking of adding one or two alternate endings to "Love in Paradise", so I would love to hear what you think it should be! :]  
><em>


	12. Departure

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_ I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, music, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twelve: Departure<br>_

As Jewel came to the end of her story, Robyn nodded, only half-understanding.

"Poor kid." She said of Carlos. "Let's hope he finds the courage to speak one of these days."

"Well, we've got to get going." Said Blu. "It'll be dark soon, and we're gonna need plenty of sleep for the trip."

"Same here." Said Pedro. "Store up the old energy, huh?"

"You could say that." Chuckled Jewel, as she and Blu took off.

The morning, Blu and Jewel brought Ruby, Sergio and Carlos to Nico and Flora's nest.

"Now you be good for your uncle Nico and auntie Flora, okay guys?" Said Blu.

"Yes, daddy." Said Ruby.

"You got it, pop." Said Sergio.

Carlos simply nodded.

"You behave and be nice to your sitters, kids. Said Jewel. "We'll be back in a few days, so don't go making trouble while we're gone, alright?"

"Trouble?" Asked Ruby. "Us?"

"Don't worry, mom." Smirked Sergio. "We wouldn't dream of it!"

Carlos nervously rubbed his wings together and looked at his feet.

"Cumprimento, crianças!" Smiled Nico, as he popped out of the nests, quickly followed by Flora.

"Ready to have fun with your tia Flora and tio Nico?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Cheered Ruby.

"You bet!" Smiled Sergio.

The three young macaws enveloped the canaries in a smothering hug. Although still small by their species' standards, the three were already larger then the two canaries.

"Easy there, kiddos." Wheezed Nico, being hugged by both Ruby and Sergio. "Kinda hard to breathe here."

"Hey, how about some goodbye hugs for mommy and daddy?" Asked Jewel.

The three chicks released the canaries and gave their parents a hug. Blu noticed that Carlos was reluctant to let go, gripping onto him tightly.

"Don't worry, buddy." Blu said, as he tenderly pulled his son off him. "We'll be back soon, okay?"

Carlos nodded glumly.

"That's my brave boy." Smiled Blu, patting Carlos on the head.

He and Jewel then took off, flying into the horizon. Carlos watched as they disappeared into the skyline, before dropping his head gloomily.

"Hey, turn that frown upside down." Said Nico, tilting the boy's chin up. "This is gonna be fun. Tio Nico and tia Flora are gonna show you the funnest time of your lives!"

Meanwhile, Pedro and Robyn were about to leave for their honeymoon. "Ready, honey?" asked Pedro.

Robyn nodded her head, but then, she asked, "Wait a sec... Who is going to watch over our nest?"

"I'm sure Blu and Jewel will protect it. Let's go before the best spots are taken!"

The couple flew into the air, but meanwhile, on a different path, Blu said, "This is going to be so much fun!"

Jewel nodded, and replied, "No kids, no death-by-toucans, and no teasing by Pedro... We are going to have the best day ever!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Oh, boy... I don't think Jewel will get what she asked for! Tell me and bluecatcinema what you think so far, any ideas... oh, and the special appearance isn't a human at all... it's a bird! :]  
><em>


	13. Speech Therapy

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, music, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Thirteen: Speech Therapy<em>

The day after Blu and Jewel departed for their second honeymoon, Rafael brought over some of his kids over to play with Sergio, Ruby and Carlos (with Nico and Flora on hand to supervise if they played too roughly).

While Ruby and Sergio were up above above the trees, enjoying a game of flying tag, Carlos was on the ground, moping.

He missed his parents, especially his father. He missed Blu's supportive smile, his conforting voice, and his warming hugs.

In fact, the thing that he missed the most was just the feeling of knowing that he was around…

Sure, he knew that Jewel and Blu needed to spend time alone, but their youngest son still missed Blu, and Carlos let out a deep sigh, a sigh that did not go unnoticed.

"Hey, little _amigo_," said Rafael, walking up to the chick. "What's wrong?"

Carlos responded by pointing his wing in the general direction his parents had taken off in the day before.

"Oh, you miss your mama and papa, huh?" said Rafael. "I know how you feel. The first time I had to spend time apart from my parents, I cried for hours.

"But... don't tell anybody I said that, okay?" added the toco toucan. "We'll keep it our little secret."

Managing a small smile, Carlos pinched two of his talons together and ran them across his beak.

"Knew I could trust you." Rafael smiled, before being struck by inspiration. "Hey, about I help to talk, so we can surprise your folks when they get back?"

Carlos made a small, unsure whimper.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Rafael assured him. "And just think how proud your dad will be when he finds out you can finally talk."

Carlos did think, and with a smile, he pictured Blu saying, "_Way to go, buddy_!"

There was no greater commendation or a better feeling of happiness, as far as he was concerned, so Carlos nodded his head excitedly, much to the toucan's pleasure.

"Okay, let's do it." Smiled Rafael. "Talking is a lot like flying. You take what you feel in your heart, and just like samba, you bring it out.

"Feel the rythym of your heart, little one. Feel the rythym and let it out."

Carlos felt several deep breaths. He felt his heart beating in his chest. He focused on it, screening out all other things. He took another deep breath, opened his beak...

Unfortunately, Sergio chose that moment to jump of a nearby bush.

"Boo!" He shouted. "Ha-ha! Gotcha, Carlos!"

Losing his focus, Carlos closed his beak and lowered his head, while Rafael, shaking his head, said, "_Ay-ay-ay… _so close."

Just as the toucan was about to try again, Nico flew over, and said, "Hey, let me try, man... you hang out with the kids."

"Ok, then," said Rafael, but then, he whispered, "Treat him gently, okay? He really misses Blu."

That made Nico grin as Rafael and Sergio left, and the canary told Carlos, "You really love your dad, huh?"

The silent Macaw nodded his head, and Nico put his wing around Carlos. "Well, don't worry, kid... if you want to talk, feel your heart, and sing! Like this..."

Nico took a deep breath, and sang a song that made the young Macaw dance a little bit.

_(yeah man)_  
><em>So we back in the club<em>  
><em>Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)<em>  
><em>Thank God the week is done<em>  
><em>I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)<em>  
><em>Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up<em>  
><em>No control of my body<em>  
><em>Ain't I seen you before?<em>  
><em>I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes<em>

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
><em>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<em>  
><em>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life<em>  
><em>Gonna get you right<em>  
><em>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<em>

_Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now_  
><em>Gonna set the roof on fire<em>  
><em>But not burn this place down, down, down, down, down, down<em>  
><em>Hands up, when the music drops<em>  
><em>We both put our hands up<em>  
><em>Put your hands on my body<em>  
><em>Swear I seen you before<em>  
><em>I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes<em>

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_  
><em>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<em>  
><em>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life<em>  
><em>Gonna get you right<em>  
><em>'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<em>

Carlos smiled at the thought of him singing along to the song that every tropical bird sang, and when his heart was in a rhythmatic beat, the little bird opened his mouth...

"_Come on, kid,_" thought Nico. "You got this, just let it out!"

However, for some reason, Carlos whistled the song instead, and Nico sighed, and chuckled. "Not bad, but that isn't what I meant..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ For those who don't know, the song is by Usher, titled "DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again". Tell me and bluecatcinema what you think so far, any ideas... and, please review! :]  
><em>


	14. Flight and Fancy

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, music, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fourteen: Flight and Fancy<em>

An hour later, Rafael, Nico and Flora had decided to take the kids on a leisurely flight across the jungle.

While most of Rafael's offspring, along with Ruby and Sergio, were trying to pull off fancy aerobatics, Carlos just flew straight on, enjoying the sights.

"Hey, Carlos," said Rafael, flying up alongside him. "Enjoying the view?"

Carlos nodded enthusiastically.

"Well then, what say we give talking another shot?" asked Rafael. "Just feel how much you enjoy flying. Feel all the joy in your heart, and then let it out! _Só acredito em você_!"

Taking another deep breath, Carlos took in his surroundings, the sky, the jungle, and his home. He opened his beak, ready to express himself... and ended up swallowing a fruit fly.

Coughing violently, it took a light slap on the back from Rafael to clear his throat. Unfortunately, by then, Carlos had again lost his nerve, and lapsed into silence once more.

"Ay, this kid takes after his dad, alright," sighed Rafael, in a low voice so Carlos couldn't hear. "But I'm not giving up!"

Meanhwhile, Blu and Jewel had finally arrived at Niagara Falls, and just like Blu had told her, the place was breathtaking.

Resting for a moment on a tree branch, they took in the full, awe-inspiring sight of the most powerful waterfalls in the world, and to their joy, the sights reminded them of Rio de Janeiro.

[Song in background, like with _Mas Que Nada_]

_I see trees of green, _  
><em>red roses too. <em>  
><em>I see them bloom, <em>  
><em>for me and you. <em>  
><em>And I think to myself,<em>  
><em>what a wonderful world. <em>

_I see skies of blue, _  
><em>And clouds of white. <em>  
><em>The bright blessed day, <em>  
><em>The dark sacred night. <em>  
><em>And I think to myself, <em>  
><em>What a wonderful world. <em>

_The colors of the rainbow, _  
><em>So pretty in the sky. <em>  
><em>Are also on the faces, <em>  
><em>Of people going by, <em>  
><em>I see friends shaking hands. <em>  
><em>Saying, "How do you do?" <em>  
><em>They're really saying, <em>  
><em>"I love you". <em>

_I hear babies cry, _  
><em>I watch them grow, <em>  
><em>They'll learn much more, <em>  
><em>Than I'll ever know. <em>  
><em>And I think to myself, <em>  
><em>What a wonderful world. <em>

_Yes, I think to myself, _  
><em>What a wonderful world.<em> 

"Wow." gasped Jewel. "That's quite a sight."

"Yeah," smiled Blu, putting a wing around her. "Did your guy pick a good spot, or did your guy pick a good spot?"

"A little from column A and a little from column B," smiled Jewel.

However, just like every female bird (and young human) that came to Niagara Falls, Jewel began to feel very seductive, and with a smile, she said, "You know, being in a beautiful place like this could give a bird... ideas."

"Really?" asked Blu. "What kind of ideas?"

"Take a wild guess," purred Jewel, nuzzling against Blu, gently nipping his neck with her beak.

"Oh... oh!" chuckled Blu, who was blushing. "Oh, wow... Who knew a change of venue could have this effect on you?"

"Who indeed?" Jewel whispered.

She went closer to Blu, but then, he exclaimed, "Whoa, hey, wait a second, my love... not here! I want to explore this place."

"Explore?" Jewel stayed very close to Blu. "Like what?"

"Well, aside from this being the most romantic spot on Earth," said Blu. "This place is very fun and historical... we could fly around the Prospect Point Park observation tower, or take a lovely boat trip during the _Maid of the Mist _boat tour. We'll have plenty of time for _you-know-what _later."

Jewel frowned, but she decided to listen to Blu, and so, the two Macaws took off to fly around the great and majestic place... but nearby, a female bird was watching them, and thought, "Heh, heh... I think I should give these lovebirds a warm welcome"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Amazon, Mauro was still laughing at Nigel being chased by Lyle. The cockatoo cried, "First Blu, then Jewel, then that annoying reporter- ow!"<p>

Lyle had bitten off a few more of his feathers, and the reptile now imagined Nigel as a chicken.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy," said Lyle. "I wonder if you taste like that chicken from _El Pollo Loco… _and I would love to taste the fire!"

On his ship, Mauro cried, "This is what you get, Nigel!"

The cockatoo frowned, and thought, "I swear, before my life ends, I'm going to get Blu and A- ow! Cursed crocodile!"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ My apologies if the chapters are too short for you all, but trust me, they will start getting longer. Tell me and bluecatcinema what you think so far, any ideas... oh, and two things: Don't forget that I'm still thinking of adding an alternate ending to **Lost In Paradise, **but I would love it for to be an idea by a reader/reviewer/fan... and second, you are all in for a surprise ;]  
><em>


	15. Seeing the Sights

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, music, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Fifteen: Seeing the Sights<br>_

Blu and Jewel were flying around Niagara Falls, taking in the sights, before landing on a tall tree.

"What a view!" Gaped Blu, looking at the twin waterfalls.

"Got that right." Said Jewel seductively, gazing deeply at Blu.

Blu chuckled a little nervously.

"Thanks." He stuttered. "You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself."

"You'd better believe it." Purred Jewel, as she leaned against him.

Meanwhile, back in Rio, Rafael and Nico had taken Carlos to the cliff where Rafael had attempted to teach Blu to fly.

"Do you know where we are?" Asked Rafael.

Carlos shook his head.

"This is where I tried to teach your father to fly." Said Rafael. "And do you know what happened? He failed."

Carlos' jaw dropped in disbelief. He thought his father was the greatest bird in the world, that he could do no wrong.

"But that's the point I'm trying to make." Said Rafael. "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again."

"Yeah." Said Nico. "Give the talking thing another try, kid. You can do it."

Closing his eyes, Carlos took another deep breath. Opening his beak, he made to speak, then noticed that Rafael and Nico were staring right at him. Overwhelmed by self-consciousness, He only managed to let out a scared squeak before clamping his beak shut again.

"Good try, kid." Sighed Nico, patting the nervous chick on the head.

Back at Niagara Falls, Jewel was still trying to cosy up to Blu.

"Jewel, Jewel!" Said Blu. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but shouldn't we... Y'know, take our time?"

"No time like the present." Smirked Jewel, moving in to kiss him.

"Hello there!" called a voice from above. To Blu and Jewel's surprise, the voice belonged to another blue macaw, who landed on the branch beside them.

"Welcome to the falls." Said the female macaw.

"Hey, you're a blue macaw, just like us!" Said Blu.

"Handsome and observant." the female smiled. "You two are new around here, right?"

"Yeah." Said Blu. "Just arrived today."

"Well then, you're in luck." Smiled the female. "I'm Jez, and I've lived here for almost all my life. I can show you around, if you'd like."

"Sounds good to me." Nodded Blu. "We could use a guide. Right, Jewel?"

"Sure, I would love that!" replied Jewel, who became her regular, non-seductive self. "I'm pretty new here..."

"That's all right," said Jez. "Follow me."

Without hesitation, the newfound Spix Macaw began to take Blu and Jewel on a tour, but as they flew, neither bird noticed a sly grin on Jez's face.

Meanwhile, Robyn and Pedro had just arrived at Niagara Falls, but the female bird did not become seductive like Jewel.

"Wow, this place is popping!" "Uh-huh," said Robyn. "It reminds me of my home... even though I had a certain bad part there as well"

"Really?" Pedro became curious. "Care to talk about it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ My apologies if the chapters are too short for you all, but trust me, they will start getting longer. Tell me and bluecatcinema what you think so far, any ideas... and, please review! :]  
><em>


	16. Past and Present

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, music, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Sixteen: Past and Present<em>

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Robyn recounted the story of her beginnings to Pedro.

"I had it pretty rough, growing up." She admitted sadly. "I lost my parents to predators, and lost my nest in a storm. I had nowhere to go, no friends, no nothing."

"So what did you do?" asked Pedro softly.

"I joined up with this... well, I guess you could call it a 'bird mafia'." said Robyn. "They were the baddest birds in this world."

Pedro became a little scared when she said that. "_Mafia? _What, you mean, like Robert DeNiro and Marlon Brando from _the Godfather_?"

"You could say that," replied Robyn. "They were a bunch of bad birds that went around taking food and nests from other birds."

"Whoa, really?" said Pedro, shocked. "I really can't see you goin' in for that sort of thing."

"What can I say? I was young." Robyn said, her face showing how guilty she felt. "The leader, a crow or raven, I think, offered me a family, so I agreed to join up with them.

"But, little by little, they got rougher and tougher, and I liked being part of their 'family' less and less, especiallly when they just used me for food and entertainment.

"One day, they tried to shake some birds out of their nest, when an egg dropped out of it. I managed to catch it before it hit the ground, but I was still disgusted at what nearly happened.

"I quit right after that. They went too far, and I wasn't going to go along with it. So, the last I remember of them was that the leader was taking them to some tropical place...

"But right before I met you and the others, I had gotten word that he'd been in Rio de Janeiro, which is why I had been so reluctant to go with you." Robyn then started crying softly.

"Well, that makes sense," said Pedro. "In fact, I think I met a group of birds like that, when Blu and Jewel first had Carlos, but I got a nasty bump on the head that month, so I lost certain memories."

"I wish you hadn't met them… Sometimes, I feel so guilty." She sniffed. "I saved that egg, but I helped hurt so many other birds."

Pedro was overwhelmed with sympathy for his bride. "Hey, hey, it's okay." He soothed, hugging her.

"That's all in the past now. You've got a new life, a new home, and a real family."

Robyn, touched by her husband's understanding, buried her face in his chest and cried a little more.

"Thanks." She smiled lovingly as she raised her head up. "You're right. I'm so lucky to have you."

"No argument here," chuckled Pedro, as he and bride kissed.

Back in Rio, Flora flew in one of Nico's attempts to get Carlos to talk. The canary held up a berry.

"Come on kid." Nico smiled supportively. "Say the name of the fruit, and you get to snack on it!"

Flora shook her head amusedly. Her boyfriend came up with the most hair-brained schemes.

Carlos shook his head, and made gagging noises.

"What? You don't like this kinda fruit?" Asked Nico. "Maybe somethin' else...

Nico looked around, but couldn't spot any fruit in the immediate vicinity.

"Nice try, my friend." Said Rafael. "What say you let me give it a try?"

"All yours, buddy," said Nico, having just noticed his girlfriend's presence.

Just the mere appearance of Flora was enough to put a sparkle in his eyes. "My lady has arrived."

Performing an elegant pirouette, Nico span over to Flora, took her wing, and kissed it lovingly.

"Well, hello, lovely," replied Nico. "_O que é um pássaro bonito como você está fazendo aqui_?"

"Miss me?" purred Flora, enjoying the attention.

"Every moment without is agony, baby." Said Nico, punctuating his words by clutching at his chest, as if in pain.

"How about you and me go on a date tonight, handsome?" Asked Flora, fluttering her eyelashes.

"You got it!" Chirped Nico joyfully, before his mood deflated slightly. "That is, if you don't mind watching the kids, Ralfy?"

"I don't mind at all." Said Rafael. "Besides, I wouldn't want to stand in the way of true love."

"Thanks, pal!" Smiled Nico, before turning to Flora, a truely adoring look on his face. "What say you and me catch a trolley ride?"

"Lead the way, handsome." Sighed Flora, giving her boyfriend a besotted smile.

The two canaries took off, a smiling Rafael watching after them. "Ah, amore..."

A few hours later, on the same trolley that Blu and Jewel had been on (with them having awkward, kind-of romantic moments), Nico and Flora were eating fruit that he'd picked, and he was also singing.

"_Para sempre, querida," _sang Nico, in a slow, romantic tone._ "Enquanto outros corações vão vagando, você vai encontrar o meu tão fiel quanto possível."_

The canary then bowed, and Flora smiled. "That was nice, _Tweety… _is that song in English?"

"English?" Nico looked at his girlfriend, confused. "What is the difference whether language you hear it in?"

To his surprise, Flora went close to him. "Well, I think the English language is _very _romantic… and, from what Jewel told me, love bird, you sang her and Blu's song in English."

"Oh," replied Nico, feeling a little embarrased. "All right, then, my love, I'll sing it to you in English."

He took a deep breath, and began to sing the song that he was singing earlier, but this time, to Flora, in English.

_Forever Darling, while all the hearts go wondering,_

_You'll find mine as faithful as can be_

_I'll be your true love, forever and forever_

_I'll care for you eternally_

_I've known your kiss and I've been close to heaven_

_The thrill of this will last me till my life is through_

Nico paused to fly up into a nearby bird-friendly flower shop, and when he came back, the canary smiled as he gave Flora a rose, which she put in her head feathers.

_I've made this promise, and willingly I'll keep it_

_Forever, forever darling you will find me true_

As her boyfriend finished, Flora went close to Nico, who wrapped his wings around her

She then looked up at the sunset, while Nico "looked at the camera", a smile on his face, and he winked.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ For those who are curious, the song is called "Forever Darling", sung by Desi Arnaz, a.k.a. Ricky Ricardo. Tell me and bluecatcinema what you think so far, any ideas... and, please review! :]  
><em>


	17. Trouble Brewing

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, music, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Seventeen: Trouble Brewing<em>

As Jez led Blu and Jewel around Niagara Falls, she made sure to point out the sights.

"And down there, we have _'The Maid of the Mist'_, a passenger boat service that has been taking tourists around the falls for over a hundred years." Jez declared.

"Really? Oh, wow… A hundred years?" asked Jewel, pleasantly surprised. "That's a long time."

"Could you excuse me for just a second?" Asked Blu. "I have to go visit the little bird's room."

Jewel rolled her eyes, and smirked. "Very 'romantic', lovehawk."

"Hey, I can't help it," cried Blu. "The water from this place is making a bird like me go really, _really _badly!"

"Oh, don't worry, Blu, no problem." Jez smiled pleasantly fluttering her eyelashes. "You go right ahead. We'll wait."

"Hurry back," said Jewel, who then winked at Blu.

After Blu flew off, the two females turned to each other, their smiles turning to scowls.

"Hurry back." Mimicked Jez in a whiny voice. "Needy much?"

Jewel flared with anger. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to." She scowled. "The compliments, the eyelash fluttering... You're trying to steal my Blu!"

"'Steal' is such a harsh word." Said Jez, smiling maliciously. "I prefer the term 'liberated'."

"What?" Asked Jewel indignantly. "Let me ask, pretty bird, what are you getting at?"

"Please. I saw you two on the tree branch." Smirked Jez. "Your Blu couldn't wait to get away from you. And I'm going to make sure he doesn't have to wait long."

"In your dreams, you hussy!" Jewel spat, totally enraged.

"Wanna bet, frizz-feathers?" Snarked Jez. "FYI, girlfriend, all the moisture in air isn't helping your looks any."

The two females were on the verge of clawing each other to pieces. Fortunately Blu arrived back at that moment.

"Hey, guys." He said cheerily, completely unaware of what had just happened.

"Hi!" Said Jez, putting on a fake smile.

"Welcome back." said Jewel, wrapping her wings around him. With a sly glare at Jez, she kissed him. "I missed you."

"I was only gone a couple of minutes." Blu said sheepishly. "Now, how about we move on with the tour?"

"Of course." Said Jez. "Stick with me, and I'll show you everything."

As she took off, Blu and Jewel followed, with Jewel silently cursing Jez in her thoughts.

"Lucky thing we ran into Jez, huh?" Said Blu.

"Yeah, lucky." Snarled Jewel, barely able to contain her contempt.

Meanwhile, back in Rio, Carlos was sitting by himself on a tree branch, daydreaming. He saw himself singing in front of an adoring crowd, just like his uncle Nico.

_I want to party_

_I want to samba_

_I want to party_

_I want to samba_

_I want to party_

_And live my life (live my life)_

_I want to party (party)_

_And fly_

Carlos imagined being cheered on by an entire crowd, feeling the rush of expressing himself, but most of all, he imagined that his father was there, watching him with pride in his eyes. That thought filled him with more joy then any other.

However, the daydream was cut short when he heard another type of music… a type that he had never heard before.

"_That doesn't sound like samba_," thought Carlos, and without thinking, the little bird flew down to the city below him, and after perching himself on a stoplight, he watched a group of guys dancing to a song that made him dance.

When he smiled, along with feeling the rhythm of his heart, Carlos began to have another daydream of people listen to his singing.

_Baby, I knew at once_

_That you were meant for me_

_Deep in my soul I know_

_That I'm your destiny_

_Though you're unsure_

_Why fight the tide_

_Don't think so much_

_Let your heart decide_

_Baby, I see your future_

_And it's tied to mine_

_I look in your eyes_

_And see you searching for a sign_

_But you'll never fall_

_'Til you let go_

_Don't be scared_

_Of what you don't know_

_[Chorus:]_

_True to your heart_

_You must be true to your heart_

_That's when the heavens will part_

_And baby, shower you with my love_

_Open your eyes_

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

When he flew back to the tree, Carlos couldn't keep that beat out of his head, and his body was still moving to the music, so after taking a deep breath, Carlos was about to sing... but then, one of Rafael's kids tackled him into the grass below.

"Hahahaha," laughed Manuel, before flying away. Feeling sad again, Carlos walked over to the stream, looked at his scratched-up reflection, and a tear fell from his eye as he thought about his father.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ For those who don't know, the song is "True to Your Heart", from Mulan, and it will come back later on in the story. Also, for those curious of when Carlos' voice will be heard for real, just keep waiting ... and, don't forget, please review! :]  
><em>


	18. Lover's Quarrel

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, music, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Eighteen: Lover's Quarrel<em>

It was nighttime at Niagara Falls, and Blu and Jewel had found a nice, tall tree to roost in for the night.

"What a great day." Sighed Blu. "And I can think of only thing that could make it better..."

Swaying slightly from side to side, Blu took Jewel in his wings.

"Come here, my angel." He whispered passionately. "Your love hawk has you in his talons."

He chuckled, but then noticed that Jewel wasn't being all that enthusiastic.

"What's wrong?" Blu asked, suddenly worried. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," huffed Jewel. "What makes you think something is wrong?"

Blu opened his eyes in surprise. "Uh, when you and I got here, you were like a _serpente, _trying to have me kiss you, but now, you're just... what is it?"

"It's our 'tour guide'. Said Jewel venomously. "Jez. That's what's the matter with me."

"Jez?" Said Blu. "She seemed perfectly friendly to me."

"A little _too_friendly." Snorted Jewel. "Didn't you notice her coming on to you?"

"Coming on to me?" Said Blu disbelievingly. "No, she was just being nice."

Jewel frowned, and she began to get angry, much to Blu's surprise. "Honestly, you are **so**blind! She's so into you, she's probably going to try and steal you from me!"

"Okay, now I know you're just being jealous." Blu shook his head, and was silently chuckling.

"Jealous?" Jewel spat. "You cannot be that oblivious!"

"Prove it, then," said Blu, crossing his wings.

"Oh, god... look, Blu, she's the same species as you," began Jewel, counting the hints she gave with her feathers. "She's beautiful, looks the same age as me, and was _trying to seduce you!_"

"I think I'd know if someone was trying to come on to me." Said Blu, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, right!" Snorted Jewel contemptuously.

The intelligent Macaw said, "Hey, I've watched **BET, MTV, **and on rare occasions, an **R-rated **film, so I know how women act when they're trying to steal someone... or is _jealous_."

Before Jewel could yell out some more, the two birds were in for another surprise...

"Blu? Jewel? Is that you?" Called a voice from above, as Pedro and Robyn flew down onto the branch.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked Jewel, pleasantly surprised.

"We came here for our honeymoon." Said Robyn. "You?"

"Second honeymoon." Said Blu.

"No kiddin'?" Asked Pedro. "Wow... How's it going?"

"Pretty good... aside from the tour guide trying to seduce my husband!" Snarled Jewel.

Blu rolled his eyes, thinking, "_Here we go again._"

"Say what?" said Pedro, shocked.

"No way!" Said Robyn, equally shocked.

"Don't listen to her guys." Said Blu, with a smirk. "She's just jealous 'cause a girl other then her is being _friendly_with me."

"I am not being jealous!" Spat Jewel. "Are you really that stupid that you don't notice?"

"Stupid?" Repeated Blu, as his temper flared. He took great pride in his intelligence, and wasn't pleased at having it mocked. "You're the one being stupid! One female bird acts friendly towards me, and you go ballistic!"

"You know what?" Snarled Jewel. "Forget it! I'm outta here!"

"Fine!" Sneered Blu. "I don't want to be around when you're like this anyway!"

With that, both Blu and Jewel flew off in seperate directions, while Pedro and Robyn looked at each other.

"Ooh, boy." Sighed Pedro. "Not good."

"We've got to do something." Said Robyn, worried about her friends' marital situation. "We should go after them, try and talk them down."

"Right." Nodded Pedro. "I'll go after Blu, you go find Jewel."

The newlyweds took off after their friends, soaring through the night sky like bird-seeking missiles.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Amazon, while Lyle, Mauro, and the other marmosets were sleeping, Nigel was sitting on a log, close to a luscious and beautiful waterfall.<p>

"This is the worst time of my life," growled Nigel. "First, I get my feathers shredded by that ragged urchin Macaw named Blu, and end up humiliated by that stupid monkey!

"And after I get rid of those cursed primates, I plan my revenge on Blu, with some help from... ow!"

Looking up, the cockatoo saw a few of Mauro's henchman, who had dropped a coconut on his head, and they were standing on a tree above him.

When they left, Nigel continued his monologue. "I finally rid myself of that cursed crow, along with that parakeet who stole my show and that annoying rep- _go away, arachnid_!"

A black widow, who had been approaching Nigel, stuck his tongue out at him, and quickly dissapeared."Now, where was I? Oh, yes... however, I _finally _succeeded in getting revenge on Blu by injuring his wing, and almost killing him. But _no, _those thieving monkeys and Blu's friends became 'heroes', and now, I have to be chased by that tick-tocking crocodile!"

Looking up at the sky, Nigel cried, "_When will my life get better? OW!"_

Something hit his head, and when the cockatoo looked down, he saw that it was a tiny green finch... in fact, it was the same one he'd met in Rio de Janeiro!

"_Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!" _cried the little green finch, and it began to run away, but Nigel picked it up in his "ninja talons", and glared at the scaredy bird.

"Quit your chirping, and talk to me!" roared Nigel. "Why are you, little bird, and not back in Rio?"

The whimpering bird replied, "I flew here a few days ago... right after Blu and... uh-oh... _help me, someone!_"

Nigel chuckled, and asked, "Hmmm, I wonder what would happen if I squeezed you like a little balloon? Would you like that?"

When the bird shook its head, Nigel said, "Well, then, tell me _where _that humanized, pathetic, cerulean bird is, or I will pop you like a balloon, with my talons being the fork!"

"_Okay, I'll talk!_" cried the finch. "_I'll talk... a friend of theirs told me that Blu was with Jewel at Niagara Falls on their 2nd honeymoon!"_

The cockatoo chuckled, and said, "Now, was that so hard, little birdie?"

Before the finch could speak, Nigel placed it on the ground, and kicked the bird like a football.

"_Touchdown_!" laughed Nigel. "Now, then... off to Niagara Falls to plan my revenge!

As he flew into the night sky, like a rocket, leaving the Amazon, Nigel's laugh went out through the night. "_Hahahahahahahahhahaha!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ Uh-oh... I think Blu and his friends are in more trouble than they realized! Tell me what you think, any suggestions... don't forget to review... and you people have **no **idea what's coming up next ;]  
><em>


	19. Escalation

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, music, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Nineteen: Escalation<em>

In the jungles of Rio, in the middle of the night, Carlos was sleeping, but his sleep was fitful. He was having a nightmare, where he was being chased by a monster, but his inability to talk preventing him from crying for help.

Just as the monster ate him, Carlos woke up terrified. He looked around for his father, but, remembering that he wasn't there, lapsed into frightening crying.

His sobbing woke up Rafael, who walked over to him.

"Oh, what's the matter, little one?" Rafael asked gently, softly patting the chick's head. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Choking back another sob, Carlos nodded.

"I know what'll make you feel better." said Rafael, a caring smile on his face. "I'll tell you a story. I know you'll like it, because it's about your dad."

Wiping his eyes, Carlos looked up excitedly.

"When your dad first came toRio, he was a lot like you." said Rafael, remembering fondly.

"Quiet, nervous, and he was so unsure of himself... but, little by little, he found his inner courage. He saved so many of his fellow birds from poachers, fended off an evil cockatoo, won the heart of your mother, and flew for the first time, all in the same day."

Carlos blinked his eyes, amazed. He never knew his father had done all that.

"And you're his son." smiled Rafael, patting him on the head. "You have the potential to be as brave as he was. Brave enough not to be scared by a silly nightmare, right?"

Carlos nodded, before yawning.

"Okay, kiddo." smiled Rafael. "Uncle Ralfy says it's time to go back to sleep. Good night."

Carlos was about to say "good night" in return, but a large yawn cut the words off, and he fell asleep before he could try again.

Meanwhile, back at Niagara Falls, Pedro was following Blu. It was tricky, considering the red-crested cardinal's wings were shorter then the blue macaws, and that Pedro was not in the best of shape.

"_Blu_," Pedro cried, huffing and puffing. "Wait up!"

Blu stopped, and turned to meet his friend.

"What is it?" He said grouchily.

"Look, man. You're mad, I get it." said Pedro, his voice filled with understanding. "But you shouldn't blow your whole relationship over one little argument."

"Oh, yeah?" sneered Blu contemptuously. "And what makes you such an expert?"

"'Cuz it almost happened to me once." said Pedro. "Right after me and Nico first became friends, we met this new bird. He was a real cool dude.

"I thought he was awesome, but Nico didn't. I thought he was just jealous, called him on it, too. We were this close to never speaking to each other again."

"So, what happened?" asked Blu.

"We figured out that our friendship was too important to ruin." Pedro said. "I apologized for calling him jealous, and he apologized for getting all crazy about.

"And that's you and Jewel gotta do: Forgive and forget."

The scowl on Blu's beak, the one he'd had since the argument, faded.

"You're right." He sighed remorsefully. "I don't want to throw away everything Jewel and I have over one silly little fight."

"No, you don't." smiled Pedro. "Come on, let's get back to the tree. If I know my Robyn, she'll have talked some sense into Jewel by now."

As the red and blue birds returned to the tree, they found their wives waiting for them. However, the ladies did not look happy to see them.

"Hey, I brought Blu back!" smiled Pedro.

"Good." said Robyn, with a scowl to match Jewel's. "We'd like some words with him!"

"Got that right." sneered Jewel.

Blu and Pedro looked at each other, confused, and the cardinal said, "Uh, Robyn, my love, why do you look so angry?"

Robyn glared at Blu, her eyes filled with anger. "Because this stupid bird doesn't believe Jewel that Jez is trying to make a move on him."

"Aw, come on, Robyn," groaned Blu. "You were supposed to make Jewel feel better…"

"Yeah," replied Pedro. "Not become a hot-headed, jealous chick like Miss Hot Feathers there."

"_Hey_!" cried Jewel, but the cardinal just crossed his wings.

Robyn looked at her husband, and growled, "_Pedro, who's side are you on, mine or Blu's?"_

With a smile, Pedro put his wing around Blu, saying, "Easy… I'm with my 2nd best friend here, and I think you two hotheads are overreacting… and you can't do a thing about it."

Blu gulped, seeing the girls' angry faces, and a few seconds later, both he and Pedro fell down below into a rather uncomfortable bush.

When they got out, Blu looked at his friend, while picking out thorns out of his wings. "Nice going, pal… ow!"

"Hey, it's not my entire fault," cried Pedro. "How were we supposed to know our wives thought alike?"

Putting a talon to his chin, Blu said, "Hmmm… I don't know… maybe the fact that you and I were just kicked out a tree, and landed in a thorny bush?"

After the two friends helped each other out with being _de-thorned_, Pedro said, "And, don't worry, Blu, I got another plan to calm then down."

Blu looked at his friend, and cried, "I'm still recuperating from your last plan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Oh, boy, looks like its wives vs husbands now! Tell me what you think, any suggestions... don't forget to review... and you people have **no **idea what's coming up next ;]  
><em>


	20. Serenade

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, music, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty: Serenade<em>

The next morning, Jewel and Robyn were still angry with their respective husbands.

"What are we going to do?" Blu asked Pedro, his mind wracked with worry.

"There's only one thing to do." Said Pedro. "Only one thing can can get us out of the birdhouse with our ladies, and that's... song!"

"Song?" Asked Blu, slightly dissapointed. "That's your big idea?"

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you tried it." Smiled Pedro, completely sure of himself. "Trust me, the only thing that'll cool our ladies' tempers is a sweet serenade of love."

"Well, for lack of a better idea..." Sighed Blu, still not sure. "I guess we can give it a try."

"Okay." Nodded Pedro, a smug smile on his beak. "Think of a song you think suits the two of you, and sing it to Jewel, and I'll do the same with Robyn."

"You sure it'll work?" Asked Blu.

"Couldn't hurt to try." Shrugged Pedro.

"I don't know about that." Said Blu nervously. "Jewel can be quite... physical when she's angry."

"Just trust me." Pedro assured him. "And, how bad could it be?"

Blu pointed at both of their bodies, and said, "May I remind you that we got a _thorny _punishment?"

A few minutes later, the two birds went off in different directions. Pedro thought for some time over what song he could sing for his beloved.

Finally, he hit upon the perfect melody, and hurried back to the tree to sing it to her.

"What do you want?" Huffed Robyn as Pedro landed.

"Only to sing a song to the most beautiful bird in the world." Said Pedro suavely.

"Hmph!" Snorted Robyn, turning her back to him.

Undeterred, Pedro started taping his foot. Putting his wings around Robyn, he began to sing.

_Why do birds_

_Suddenly appear?_

_Everytime you are near?_

_Just like me_

_They long to be_

_Close to you_

_Why do stars_

_Fall down from the sky?_

_Everytime you walk by?_

_Just like me_

_They long to be_

_Close to you_

_on the day that you were born_

_The angels got together and decided_

_To create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moondust in your hair_

_Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

_that is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you all around_

_Just like me_

_They long to be_

_Close to you_

_Just like me_

_They long to be_

_Close to you_

Though she tried her best to stay angry, Robyn couldn't help but be charmed by Pedro's efforts.

"Oh, Peddy." She sighed, turning around and hugging him. "I can't stay mad at you."

"I love you, baby." Said Pedro, returning the hug.

"I love you too." Said Robyn adoringly.

Wings still wrapped around each other, the two lovers kissed deeply.

* * *

><p>In a different part of the tree, Jewel was gazing at the beautiful waterfall, and began to smile as she was reminded of her home... "I know you're there, Blu."<p>

"_Darn it,_" thought Blu, who had been planning on taking her by surprise, so he said, "Jewel, please, I..."

"Save your breath," said Jewel, crossing her wings. "I don't want to hear another peep from you until we get home."

Blu sighed, and said, "Look, my lovehawk, I'm not here to fight about Jez and your jealousy... I came to sing a song."

"Sing?" He smiled when noticing Jewel's face go from anger to slight confusion. "To who?"

With a smile, Blu went close to his mate, touching the orchid head-piece he had given her. "Why, to you, my love... ahem..."

_Once in a lifetime_  
><em>Means there's no second chance<em>  
><em>So I believe that you and me<em>  
><em>Should grab it while we can<em>

Turning to Jewel, Blu held out his hand for them to dance, and he said, "Please?"

At first, she was going to fly away, but then, while her mind was telling her to go away from Blu, her heart was saying to forgive him, so with a smile, Jewel took Blu's wing, and as they danced, she began to sing with him, as well.

_Make it last forever_  
><em>And never give it back<em>

_[Blu]_  
><em>It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at<em>

_[Both:]_  
><em>Because this moment's really all we have<em>

_[Blu]_  
><em>Everyday<em>  
><em>Of our lives,<em>

_[Jewel]_  
><em>Wanna find you there,<em>  
><em>Wanna hold on tight<em>

_[Blu]_  
><em>Gonna fly<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>Reach the sky<br>__And keep the faith_

_[Blu]_  
><em>Everyday<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>From right now,<em>  
><em>Gonna use our voices and scream out loud<em>

_[Jewel]_  
><em>Take my hand<em>

_[Blu]_  
><em>Together we<em>  
><em>Will celebrate,<em>

_[Jewel]_  
><em>Celebrate<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>Oh, everyday<em>

_[Jewel]_  
><em>They say that you should follow<em>

_[Blu]_  
><em>And chase down what you dream,<em>

_[jewel]_  
><em>But if you get lost and lose yourself<em>

_[blu]_  
><em>What does it really mean?<em>

_[jewel]_  
><em>No matter where we're going,<em>

_[Blu]_  
><em>It starts from where we are<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>There's more to life when we listen to our hearts<em>  
><em>And because of you,<em>  
><em>I've got the strength to start<em>

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Everyday_  
><em>Of our lives,<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight<em>  
><em>Gonna fly<br>Reach the sky_  
><em>And keep the faith.<em>

_Everyday_

_[Blu]_  
><em>From right now,<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>Gonna use our voices and scream out loud<em>  
><em>Take my hand<em>  
><em>Together we<em>  
><em>Will celebrate,<em>

_[Jewel]_  
><em>Oh, everyday<em>

Blu spun Jewel into the air, and the two continued to sing as they flew around the luscious waterfalls of Niagara Falls.

_[Blu]_  
><em>We're taking it back,<em>  
><em>We're doing it here<em>  
><em>Together!<em>

_[Jewel]_  
><em>It's better like that,<em>  
><em>And stronger now<em>  
><em>Than ever!<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>We're not gonna lose<em>  
><em>'Cause we get to choose<em>  
><em>That's how it's gonna be!<em>

When they arrived back at the tree, the two landed on a branch, and finished up their romantic duet.

_[Blu]_  
><em>Everyday<em>  
><em>Of our lives,<em>

_[Jewel]_  
><em>Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight<em>

_[Blu]_  
><em>Gonna run<em>  
><em>While we're young<em>

_[Both]_  
><em>And keep the faith<em>

_Everyday_  
><em>From right now,<em>  
><em>Gonna use our voices and scream out loud<em>

_Take my hand_  
><em>Together we<em>  
><em>Will celebrate<em>

_"Yeah," _finished Blu, and as their eyes sparkled, he said. "I'm sorry for fighting with you, honey..."

"No, I should be apologizing," said Jewel. "We should have taken this like adults, not teenagers... can you forgive me?"

As she expected, Blu shook his head. "No, honey... I can't..."

However, when Jewel was about to cry, he said, "Not until the 'make up' kiss, remember?"

"_Why, you little..._" Jewel gave him a playful slap on the shoulder, and laughed. "All right, then..."

Before he kissed his wife, however, Blu "looked at the camera", and winked.

After that, the two lovebirds kissed deeply, and the male Macaw thought, _"I love my life..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Aw, wasn't that nice... see? Birds who are meant for each other can't stay mad forever... Tell me what you think, any suggestions... don't forget to review... and you people have **no **idea what's coming up next ;]  
><em>


	21. See the Sights

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, music, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-One: See the Sights<em>

Back in Rio, Rafael was growing worried about Carlos' inability to talk, fearing the problem could be medical; he decided to take the little chick to the "Blu Bird Sanctuary", run by Tulio Monteiro.

Spotting Tulio on one of the lookout towers, Rafael signaled to Carlo that they should land.

Tulio recognised Rafael from the events in the Amazon, and had no trouble figuring out who Carlos was the offspring of.

"Oh, hello." smiled Tulio, pleasantly surprised. It was rare for birds to fly right up to him like that.

Rafael gently pushed Carlos in front, before pointing at his beak and making cawing noises. He only hoped the ornithologist would get the gist of what he was trying to explain to him.

"There's something wrong with this chick's voice?" asked Tulio. "That's what you're trying to tell me?"

Rafael nodded.

"Well, I suppose I could give him a quick check-up." said Tulio, before reaching for Carlos. "C'mere, little guy."

Carlos flinched at Tulio's advances, before Rafael gave him a supportive smile.

"It's okay." He whispered kindly. "You can trust him."

With his uncle's say-so, Carlos permitted Tulio to scoop him up and take him inside.

Later, after giving Carlos the gentlest examination he could, Tulio gave his prognosis to Rafael.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be any throat damage, and his vocal chords are in perfect condition." He told the toco toucan, as he gently put Carlos on the wooden railing. "Whatever's impeding the little guy's speech definitely isn't a physical malady."

Rafael thanked Tulio, which came out to the human as a squawk, and he and Carlos took off, returning to the jungle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Niagara Falls, Blu and Jewel were celebrating their reconcilliation.<p>

"I missed you." smiled Blu, his wing around her.

"I missed you too," grinned Jewel. "You finally ready for a little 'alone time'?"

"You better believe it." chuckled Blu naughtily, as he and Jewel proceeded to kiss each other repeatedly.

* * *

><p>As this was happening, Pedro and Robyn were exploring Niagara Falls, which was really quite an amazing, beautiful place.<p>

"Ah, smell that fresh water air!" Declared Pedro. "There isn;t anything quite like it… now, all I have to do is go to Vegas, and my dreams will come true!"

Robyn laughed, and she replied, "It's the beautiful sight in the world… this place, I mean, not Vegas."

"_Second-most beautiful_," said Pedro, gazing lovingly at Robyn. "I'm lookin' at the most beautiful right now."

"Flatterer," giggled Robyn, about to kiss Pedro when she saw something below. "Hey, look!"

The two birds watched a group of birds flying around, and to the humans, it looked amazing, but to birds, they were also singing.

_Don't worry (easy yuh brain), about a thing ( do you hear wah wi seh) _

_Every little thing, is gonna be alright (Well listen wi again)_

_Woke up this morning, smile with the rising sun (yeah yeah) _

_Three little birds, pitched by my doorstep (yo yo) _

_Singin sweet songs (hey now), of melodies pure and true (hey now) _

_Singin, this is my message to you (aiyyo,aiyyo,aiyyo) _

_Bless up dont stress up an nuh matta worry yuh brain _

_Listen di lyrics a weh di message contain _

_High pon know mi guy yuh know Jah never gwaan rain _

_So why bodda complain, aiyyo _

_Life is a road so deh yuh fi choose di right lane _

_Some people waste dem energy can be a pain _

_Neva acknowledge all a di blessing dem gain, dats why wi keep on sayin _

_Yo dont worry, wi haffi live life true yeah _

_Wi know life is such a heavy load, yo yo _

_So weh wi tellin dem again _

_(Chorus)_

_Positive livin yah man a suh wi do wi ting _

_Jah Jah keep givin so everyday wi haffi sing _

_Live up yuh passion becau wi know it mus live _

_Who a try test yuh wid negative a get a sting _

_Dem kick up a ground an still a bow to di king _

_Evil dem plot up dat still is controlling _

_Lie dem neva trust in Jah love amazing _

_Fire ever blazing_

_Yo keep movin _

_Cau wi live life true yeah _

_Wi know life is such a heavy load _

_But Jah bless wi again _

_(Chorus)_

_Yo, hey, so nuh bodda wi vex nuh bodda screw aiyyo _

_Dont bodda rule everyday dat yuh a live up Jah Jah still a bless yuh _

_Even though di clouds appear gray an times are too _

_Neva be givin it up becau Jah word is true _

_Everyday to day is brighter, dont bodda fight _

_Every man fi reach a height an come fi know dem owna rights _

_A respect one anodda and a heed Jah Jah sight _

_Neva lose sight of di light__  
><em>_(Chorus)_

When the song was over, Pedro and Robyn applauded, and the rapping cardinal cried, "Wow! That sounded like Sean Paul and Ziggy Marley singing together…"

"Who?" asked Robyn, not knowing who Pedro was talking about.

"Uh, never mind, honey," said Pedro. "I'll tell you some other time… like I said, all I need to do now is go to Viva Las Vegas!"

* * *

><p>Back at the tree, Blu and Jewel's make-out session was getting more passionate by the second.<p>

Unfortunately, Jez, who landed loudly on the tree branch, interrupted them, much to Jewel's annoyance.

"There you are!" said Jez, trying her best to mask her distaste. "Wondered where you guys had got to."

"Hello, Jez," greeted Blu. "Oh, and thanks again for the tour yesterday."

Looking at Jewel, Blu cleared his throat, and his mate said, "Yeah... thank you so much."

Jez flashed a smile, and said, "Oh, thanks, Jewel... and i want to make things up for our misunderstanding."

Blu smiled. "Thanks, but in fact, Jewel wanted to apologize by letting you taking me on a solo tour."

"What?" hissed Jewel, but before she could boil in anger, Blu gave her a passionate kiss.

"Come on, love hawk," replied Blu, after he finished. "I don't want us fighting again."

Jewel was about to speak, but Blu just kissed her _very _deeply again, and when their beaks parted, she said, "Oh... fine."

Blu smiled, but Jewel pointed a talon at him. "But I will _KNOW_ if she kissed you, lovehawk, all right?"

For some reason, Jez made a noise of disgust when Jewel had said the word "kiss", while Blu chuckled nervously. "Yes, dear..."

Turning to Jez, Blu replied, "Ok, let's fly!"

As the two flew away, Jewel crossed her wings, and said, "I really don't like that girl…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_For those who think Jez is going to replace Jewel... well, you're wrong! Tell me what you think, any suggestions... don't forget to review... and you people have **no **idea what's coming up next ;]  
><em>


	22. Song and Siblings

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, music, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-One: Song and Siblings<em>

In the early morning, Rafael was, as usual, woken by his children, who all tackled him at once, hopping up and down on him and shouting, "Wake up, daddy!"

After he pulled them off him, he noticed that Carlos was missing. "Huh? Uh-oh… hey, _amigo, _where are you?"

Hoping nothing had happened to the little blue macaw… or else he'd face Jewel's wrath… Rafel flew off to look for him, leaving an indignant Eva to tend to the flock.

He finally spotted the distinctly colored little bird on the cliff where Rafael had once attempted to teach Blu how to fly.

He made to collect the little bird, but stopped when he noticed the determined look on his beak.

Stepping back into the bushes, he decided to wait and watch what was going to happen.

Carlos steeled himself, gathering his courage. Today was going to be the day. Why? Because he could feel it in his heart.

He opened his beak, feeling the rhythm inside his heart, and sounded "I... I..." before breaking into song.

_I used to think that I could not go on_

_And life was nothing but an awful song_

_But now I know the meaning of true love_

_I'm leaning on the everlasting arms_

_If I can see it, then I can do it_

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_[Bridge:]_

_If I can see it, then I can be it_

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_[Chorus:]_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can touch the sky_

_I think about it every night and day_

_Spread my wings and fly away_

_I believe I can soar_

_I see me runnin through that open door_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can fly_

_See I was on the verge of breakin down_

_Sometimes silence can seem so loud_

_There are miracles in life I must achieve_

_But first I know it starts inside of me_

_[Chorus]_

_Cause I believe in me_

_[Bridge]_

_[Chorus]_

_If I just spread my wings_

_I can fly_

_I can fly, I can fly_

_If I just spread my wings_

_I can fly, woo_

_Check it out_

_Hmm… fly fly fly_

As the little chick's song came to an end, Rafael smiled, proud of the fact that Carlos had finally spoken… and his singing was absolutely amazing!

"Way to go, little _amigo_." He nodded admiringly, also knowing how proud Blu would be. "Way to go."

Meanwhile, back at Niagara Falls, Blu and Jez were standing on the deck of the Maid of the Mist.

A short distance from them was Pedro, who had disuised himself with a bunch of leaves, and spying on the two at Jewel's request.

Also, the tropical birds that lived at the spectacular place were flying around the boat, while a pretty-looking robyn was singng a song that Jez liked.

_Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine_

_When you think all hope is gone_

_There's a place somewhere beyond_

_Take a chance and realize_

_It's right before your very eyes_

_Leave the Dark clouds far behind_

_And step outside, the weather's fine_

_It's raining sunshine, _

_It's raining sunshine_

_All over mankind_

_It's raining sunshine_

_As real as it can be, _

_Believe in what you see_

_Not just in your mind_

_It's raining sunshine_

_Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine_

_Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine_

_Somethin's in the atmosphere, _

_Don't be scared of what you fear._

_Look around_

_The storm has passed_

_Just hurricanes of happiness_

_Rise up and fly sky high, _

_And stand beneath, the clear blue sky_

_It's raining sunshine_

_It's raining sunshine_

_All over mankind_

_It's raining sunshine_

_As real as it can be_

_Believe in what you see_

_Not just in your mind_

_It's raining sunshine_

_Too many wonders to explain_

_Rays of sunlight, drops of rain_

_Coming down from up above_

_Cloudy with a chance of love_

_Can't you feel it in the air?_

_Sweet sensations everywhere_

_Whatever weather is in store, _

_Bring it on, because I want more_

_Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine_

_Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine_

_It's raining sunshine_

_It's raining sunshine_

_All over mankind_

_It's raining sunshine_

_As real as it can be_

_Believe in what you see... _

_It's not just in your mind, _

_It's raining sunshine _

As the song came to a beautiful end, Jez looked at Blu, and asked. "So tell me about yourself, Blu."

"You mean," replied Blu. "Other than I'm married to one of the most beautiful birds in the world?"

Jez chuckled, and said, "Yes, that's what I meant… what was your childhood like?"

"There's not much to tell, really," admitted Blu. "My earliest memory involves being kidnapped by poachers."

"Mine too." sighed Jez, now feeling a little sad. "What about your parents?"

"I don't really remember them much." said Blu sadly, who was telling the truth. In fact, he didn't even know if they were still in the United States, let alone Rio de Janerio…

"Me neither," replied Jez, just as sadly. "But I do remember having a little brother, though.

"I was snatched by poachers on the same day he was hatched. I was shipped off here, but the crate I was in broke when it fell off the truck, and I managed to escape.

"Don't get me wrong, I love it here, but it's hard, not knowing where you really come from. About the only thing I remember from my childhood was how my mother used to sing me to sleep, with her own special song."

Jez started to hum a soft tune, and Blu found his own memories being stirred. By sheer instinct, he hummed the next part of the song with Jez.

However, after a few minutes, Blu saw that Jez wasn't humming the soft and beautiful tone, and asked, "Hey, how come you stopped?"

"How'd you…?" gaped Jez. "Mom made up that song herself. How could you possibly know it?"

"Because my mother sang it to me too," said Blu. "Now, come on, I… wait… _oh_…"

Jez nodded her head, and she carefully looked at Blu, comparing him to the memories of her little brother.

After a few seconds, she gasped as the pieces of the puzzle in her mind came together. "You're my little brother?"

"Guess so." shrugged Blu happily, although inside of himself, the young bird wanted to fly and scream like crazy.

Overhwelmed with joy, Jez squealed happily and embraced her long-lost brother, who happily returned her hug.

Blu smiled, and thought, "_Wow… In Rio, I met Jewel, and learned to fly… in the Amazon, I learned how to fight, and become a mature and better bird… and now, I find out that I have a sister! How can my life get any worse?"_

Unfortunately, in his disguise, Pedro saw (but didn't hear) the whole thing, and was shocked at what he saw as an act of infidelity on Blu's part.

"I don't believe this!" He bellowed, dropping his disguise. "Blu, how caould ya!"

"Oh, no." whispered Jez, knowing full well what was about to happen.

"Pedro, it's not what you think..." Blu stuttered. "We were just… hold up, how come you're here?"

"Don't try feeding me that load of pigeon pellets!" Pedro spat venomously. "And it doesn't matter why I was here… you just wait 'til Jewel finds out about this!"

Pedro quickly flew off the boat, headed for Jewel, while Blu immediately became scared and shocked.

"Pedro, wait!" called Blu, before turning to his newly found sister. "Jez, tell him..."

It took a moment for Blu to realise that he was talking to thin air. Jez had already flown away, guilt-ridden over making her long-lost brother look like a cheater.

"_Great_," groaned Blu, slapping himself in the forehead with his wing. "I make up with Jewel, find the probably last-surving member of my family, and now, things just got worse!"

Knowing what he had to do, the determined Macaw flew as fast as possible after his cardinal friend, knowing that he had to stop him from reaching Jewel._  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Okay, the bad news is that this story is coming to an end... but the good news is that these last chapters are so amazing... and you people have **no **idea what's coming up next ;]  
><em>


	23. Love Tangle

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, music, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-Three: Love Tangle<em>

In the jungles of Rio, Rafael, Flora, and Nico were playing with Ruby and Sergio when Carlos came up to them.

"Uncle Nico? Uncle Ralfy?" He said quietly.

"Yeah, kid?" said Nico absently, his brain not fully realising what just happened. "What's the prob- Huh? You just talked!"

"Huh?" Flora gasped, looking at the little kid, with her eyes full of surprise. "Whoa, hold up, did Carlos just...?"

"Yes, he did." smiled Rafael, having kept Carlos' earlier song a secret. "Our little amigo just spoke."

"Good going, kiddo!" cheered Nico, patting Carlos on the head.

"Way to go, bro!" smiled Ruby.

"It's about time!" said Sergio sarcastically. "Now, I don't have to talk for you."

"Who said I asked you to?" said Carlos. "Mom and Dad understood me fine either way…"

After the accolades died died down, Rafael remembered that Carlos had a question to ask.

"What is it you wanted to ask, little guy?" He inquired.

"Er… I wanted to surprise Dad with a song when he gets back from Niagara Falls," explained Carlos. "Can you help me pick one? It has to be real special."

"Special, huh?" smiled Nico. "How about 'Hot Wings'?"

Flora rolled her eyes, and said, "Is that the only song that you know?"

"_No," _replied Nico, with a frown.

"I dunno..." said Carlos, uncertain. "Almost everyone in Rio knows that song."

"How about the song you sang on the cliff?" offered Rafael.

Carlos shook his head. "It's special, but not enough for Dad."

"I got it!" declared Nico. "And it's perfect for a boy like you… It goes a little something like this…"

Nico whispered the tune into Carlos' ears. As he listened, Carlos smiled, and when Nico finished, the canary asked, "Well, kid?"

"It's perfect!" He cheered. "Could you teach me, please, Uncle Nico?"

"You got it, little guy," said Nico, putting a wing around his favorite nephew. "Class is in session."

Flora chuckled, and said, "Well, I think I have a crush on the teacher..."

Nico blushed a little, and whispered, "Not in front of the kid, okay, love?"

"It's all right, Uncle Nico," said Carlos. "I've seen enough... _love_... when Mom and Dad 'kiss' each other."

The two canaries laughed, and Nico said, "Well, you'll understand why when you get a little order... now, it's time to practice!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at Niagara Falls, Pedro was flapping his wings at full speed, seeking to get to Jewel as quickly as possible.<p>

However, Blu tackled him from behind, and they both tumbled on the grassy field below.

"Pedro, listen to me!" said Blu, straining from the effort of holding the red-crested cardinal down.

"Ain't nothing you can say that'll I'll listen to, ya dirty cheater!" groaned Pedro, trying to break free.

"I'm not a cheater!" Blu declared. "Jez is my sister!"

"Your... whoa, whoa, whoa, back it up… _What?_" Pedro gasped, ceasing his struggling out of sheer shock.

"Yeah, she's my sister." admitted Blu. "We only just realized it. That's why we were hugging… and I know Jewel sent you to spy."

"Ohhh." Said Pedro. "Sorry, pal. I didn't know... and I only agreed because Jewel would hurt me if I didn't."

"No problem." Blu waved away his friend's embarrassment. "Now, I just have to tell Jewel..."

"Tell me what?" asked Jewel, as she and Robyn dropped from the sky, seemingly from out of nowhere.

"Aaah!" yelled Blu and Pedro, as Pedro lept into Blu's wings.

Robyn chuckled, and she said, "Very cute, Peddy-Doo."

When Pedro jumped out of Blu's arms, Jewel asked, "What did you want to tell me?"

"Er..." Blu put a wing behind his head. "Remember when _you-know-who _accidentally kissed you that night at the club, thanks to those two friends of his?"

"Oh, you mean," began Pedro, but Blu shushed him before he could finish.

Blu's mate nodded his head, and replied, "Unfortunately, yeah, and I still hate the fact Mr. Scary Eagle or Hawk or whatever practically killed... oh, forget it, what did you really want to tell me?"

The young Macaw smiled nervously, and said, "Me? I wanted to, uh... ask if you remembered when, uh, you and I almost fell to our deaths at the Amazon's waterfall?"

"Don't remind me," said Jewel, with a smirk. "You also grabbed my leg and... oh, that doesn't matter! What did you want to tell me?t

"Uh..." said Blu. "Jez and I... are..."

However, as he spoke, his face began to turn red like an apple, and Blu thought, "_I'm blushing? Oh, great, I'm dead now..._"

As for Jewel, she began to suspect the worse, and the two boy birds stepped back as Jewel growled, "Did you _kiss _her, Blu?"

"Who, me?" chuckled Blu, nervously. "N-no... of course not... it's just that we found out that..."

"Don't you dare lie to me, Blu," hissed Jewel. "Pedro, did he kiss her?"

The cardinal, thinking quick, looked up in the air, and cried, "_Oh, my god! Is that Ryan Seacrest, hang-gliding?"_

When Jewel and Robyn turned their backs, Pedro whispered, "Blu, my friend... shall we fly for our lives?"

"Sounds good to me," replied Blu, and when Jewel turned back around, the runaway husbands were leaving!

"_Blu!_" cried Jewel, and she quickly flew after him.

* * *

><p>Fortunately, Blu and Pedro had a head start, but Jewel was also fast, so when Pedro saw her coming, he cried, "Blu! Crazy girl at 2 o' clock!"<p>

Blu looked at the nearby clock tower below, reading the time, and he said, "Wow... how did you know that?"

Before Pedro could reply back, the two heard Jewel's cries of anger, so instead, he yelled, "_FLY FASTER_!"

On the tree branch, Robyn watched as Jewel chased both Blu and Pedro, and said, "This ought to be good..."

Up in the air, Blu cried, "Jewel, for the love of God, stop attacking me like a _louco_*... ow! _Ei, o que eu disse sobre a me bater no bico_?"

"You ungrateful, rotten bird," growled Jewel. "I can't believe you kissed her. Do you not remember what happened almost two years ago?"

The two boy birds dodged her attack, and Blu cried, "What happened almost two years ago?"

Jewel gritted her teeth in anger, and Pedro whispered something in Blu's ear, making the Macaw gulp. "Oh... _certo, o dia em que fizemos amor."_

After dodging another one of her attacks, Blu and Pedro flew back to a farther-away tree, hoping to hide from Jewel.

"I hate to say this, Blu," cried Pedro. "But you married one _loco _hot wing! I just hope things don't worse!"

"_Don't say that,_" cried Blu. "Are you out of your mind?"

Pedro looked at Blu, and cried, "No, of course I'm not... and why can't I say things will get worse?"

Blu turned to Pedro, and he yelled, "Because when someone says that, it means..."

_WHAM! _For an answer to Blu's explanation, the two birds crashed into the tree, and fell a few feet below until they landed on the soft grass.

Groaning in pain, the Spix Macaw turned to Pedro, saying, "It means... something bad is gonna happen."

"Oh..." Pedro said, as the two layed down on the grass, in pain. "Well, things can't possibly get worse, can it?"

"_Don't... move... a muscle..._" Blu and Pedro looked up to see Jewel, who (to them) was upside down, and she didn't look happy one bit.

Turning to Pedro, who shrugged, and mouthed "I'm sorry", Blu frowned, and said, "_Nice going_..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>[Portuguese to English] louco - (def) madman; Ei, o que eu disse sobre a me bater no bico? - (def) Hey, what did I say about hitting me in the beak?; certo, o dia em que fizemos amor. -(def) right, the day we made love.

_Okay, the bad news is that this story is coming to an end... but the good news is that these last chapters are so amazing... and you people have **no **idea what's coming up next ;] But, if you're curious to see what happens, I'm happy to show you a sneak-beak of "Chapter 24 : Clearing the Air/Epilogue*"_

* * *

><p>"Jewel... stop..." Blu wheezed, struggling to talk with Jewel's foot on his neck. "Not... stealing. She's... my... sister!"<p>

"What?" said Jewel, astounded.

"What?" said Robyn, equally astounded.

Blu wheezed, "Jez... is my... sister... honest!"

Jez nodded her head, saying, "Yeah, now let go of my brother... RIGHT NOW."

Pedro turned to Robyn, and whispered, "You don't get action like this in Rio... now, all i need is to go to..."

"Stop, Pedro!" hissed Robyn. "This isn't time to sing _Viva Las Vegas_!"

Jewel glared at Jez, who repeated, "Let go... of my little brother... now."

"That sounds... good to me," gasped Blu. "And I'm getting really tired... of you or Nigel... standing on my throat."

His mate released him, and he said, "Me and her are siblings."

Jewel looked back and forth from Blu to Jez, and said, "Whoa, wait... you two are related?"

The two nodded their heads, and nearby, Pedro told Robyn, "Awkward..."

Blu said, "Yes, and the reason Jez fought you was because she was being protective."

Jewel gulped, and said, "Oh... I am so sorry, it's just that..."

Jez held up her wing. "Enough, Jewel... I know you love Blu, a lot... maybe a little _too_ much."

Blu chuckled weakly, and Jewel said, "Well, I am really sorry. _Você pode me perdoar?_"

For the first time, Jez flashed her a real smile, and said, "Yes, I forgive you... and, to tell the truth, _que ambos agiram um pouco infantil_. Just promise me that you won't let Blu get hurt."

Jewel smiled, and promised, "I give you my word, Jez, that Blu will never be hurt again."

"LOOK OUT!" All of a sudden, a bird from out of nowhere crashed into Blu

"Whoo-hoo!" cried Pedro. "Touchdown!"

Blu groaned, and muttered, "I really don't want another honeymoon."

*_**This is a rough draft. Actual chapter may be different.**_

* * *

><p><em>Well, there you go... and on a final note, the nextlast chapter is going to be a BIG surprise for all of you readers! I'm not saying anything else, though, because a certain someone will claw my eyes out._

_Just kidding! But seriously, like I said before, you're all in for a BIG... and, I mean, **BIG**... surprise ;]_


	24. Clearing the Air

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, music, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-Four: Clearing the Air<em>

Back in Rio, Nico had been teaching Carlos everything he knew about singing, while Rafael, Eva, their children, Ruby and Sergio watched.

"Is he done yet?" asked Sergio.

Ruby shushed him, and Rafael chuckled. "Yes, little one, now please, silence..."

Nico sighed, and he boldly said, "Ok, one more thing, kid... What it all comes down to is this: Singing's about more then just saying the words. You must feel it in your heart, and let it out, like an explosion... Boom!"

"Boom!" exclaimed Carlos, with a smile.

"Boom!" Nico yelled. "That's how ya do it! Now, how about we sing our little song, together?"

"Now?" quivered Carlos uncertainly. "In front of everyone?"

"Course", nodded Nico. "Nothing a singer likes better then an appreciative audience."

"But what if I mess up?" asked Carlos nervously. "Everyone's gonna laugh at me…"

"No we won't, bro," said Ruby, reassuringly.

"I might." shrugged Sergio indifferently.

Ruby punched him in the shoulder, and he cried, "Hey, I was kidding!"

"Oh, sure," replied Ruby. "Just keep your beak shut, okay?"

Sergio stuck his tongue out at his sister, who did the same, and they turned their attention back to Sergio.

"We're not going to laugh at you, little amigo." smiled Rafael. "We are your friends and family, after all."

"You can do it, little one." said Eva, giving Carlos asupportive smile."

"Y'see that, kid?" Nico smiled. "They're rootin' for ya. They're not going to laugh. Now, we gonna do this thing?"

"...Yeah!" said Carlos, after a moment's indecision. "Let's do it!"

"Okay," chuckled Nico. "Follow my lead."

_Eenie meenie miney mo_

_Catch a bad chick by her toe_

_If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go_

_She's indecisive_

_She can't decide_

_She keeps on lookin'_

_From left to right_

_Girl, c'mon get closer_

_Look in my eyes_

_Searchin is so wrong_

_Im Mr. Right_

_You seem like the type_

_To love em and leave em_

_And disappear right after this song._

_So give me the night_

_To show you, hold you_

_Dont leave me out here dancin alone_

_You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind_

_Please dont waste my time, time, time, time, time_

_Im not tryin to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind_

_I wish our hearts could come together as one_

_Cause shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lova_

_Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lova_

_Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lova_

_Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lova, oh…_

_(Carlos)_

_Let me show you what your missin_

_Paradise_

_With me, you're winning girl_

_You dont have to roll the dice_

_Tell me what you're really here for_

_Them other guys?_

_I can see right through ya_

_You seem like the type_

_To love em and leave em_

_And disappear right after the song._

_So give me the night_

_To show you, hold you_

_Dont leave me out here dancin alone_

_You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind_

_Please dont waste my time, time, time, time, time_

_Im not tryin to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind_

_I wish our hearts could come together as one_

_Cause shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lova_

_Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lova_

_Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lova_

_Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lova, oh_

_(Nico)_

_Eenie meenie miney moe_

_Catch a bad chick by her toe_

_If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go_

_(Carlos)_

_Eenie meenie miney moe_

_Catch a bad chick by her toe_

_If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go_

_(Nico)_

_Here we go!_

_(Both)_

_Can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind_

_Please dont waste my time, time, time, time, time_

_Im not tryin to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind_

_I wish our hearts could come together as one_

_Cause shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lova_

_Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lova_

_Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lova_

_Shorty is an eenie meenie miney mo lova, oh…_

As they finished the song, the assembled bird audience cheered.

"That was awesome, kid!" whooped Nico. "You're a singing wonder!"

Carlos flushed modestly, raising a wing and waving it at the adoring crowd. "Well, can you promise me something?"

"Sure, nephew," replied Nico. "What is it?"

"Please tell me I don't have to sing again until Dad comes back," said Carlos, but in a medium-tone of voice.

Nico smiled, and said, "Sure thing, kid… besides, I think everyone here was able to hear you sing."

However, Flora flew over, looking exhausted, and when she saw Carlos look at her, silent, she groaned. "Oh, man, I missed your song!"

Carlos looked at Nico, raising an eyebrow, and Nico chuckled nervously. "Oh, uh, well… I mean, _almost _everyone."

Meanwhile, not too far from Niagara Falls, the villainous cockatoo Nigel was flying towards the landmark as fast as his mostly-refeathered wings could carry, with only one thing on his mind: revenge.

"First things first." He said to himself. "I need some loyal, decent minions. Hopefully, I can find ones that are better then stupid monkeys and vile mafia birds.

"I swear, after what happened, I can't even watch DeNiro and Brando again without thinking of that arrrogant, cursed… oh, no matter, I'm certainly never seeing them again.

"Now, where was I? Oh yeah… hopefully, this waterlogged wasteland will be able to provide me with such flunkies."

Some miles away from the conniving cockatoo, a trio of birds were flying over to see Blu, Jewel, and the others.

Oh, and speaking of Jewel, she was now angrily wrestling with Blu, to the onlooking Robyn's horror, and Pedro's amusement.

Though the male blue macaw wasn't much of a fighter, he was bigger and heavier than she was, and seemed to have the upper hand.

However, Jewel's greater experience and agility enabled her to flip him onyo his back.

As Blu gasped, the wind knocked out of him, Jewel placed one foot on his chest, and one on his neck.

"Where's **WWE **now, _lovehawk?_" taunted Jewel, with a grin, even though she was still angry.

Blu gulped, and muttered, "Look… I… swear on that Christ statue in Rio… that I didn't kiss Jez."

Just then, Jez came flying in, and Pedro began to smile. "Ooh, this is getting good! It went from Manny Pac-Man against Hot Feathers, and now it's gonna be…"

"Pedro!" cried Blu, Jewel, and Robyn. "Will you shut up?"

When Jez landed, she threatened, "Jewel, get off of him, or else…"

"Or else what!" spat Jewel, eyes burning with hate. "You''ll finish stealing him from me?"

"Jewel... stop..." Blu wheezed, struggling to talk with Jewel's foot on his neck.

"Hush," warned Jewel, and went back to face Jez. "Look, birdie, Blu belongs to me, until death do us part… and that day is not today!"

"She... isn't… stealing," groaned Blu. "She's... my... sister!"

Jewel, astounded, looked from Blu to Jez. "_What_?"

"What?" Robyn gasped, equally astounded.

"Does he have to repeat the same thing?" Pedro frowned, but misunderstanding the two girls. "_Ay carumba…"_

With a sigh, Pedro gave an un-needed explation. "Jewel thought that Jez was trying to take Blu from her, and that both of them… '_Wolf-whistled'_… but now, he said that Jez is his sister, so there's no way that they could've…"

"Uh, Pedro?" wheezed Blu. "Not to be rude… but you're not exactly… helping me…"

"Who said I was?" Pedro sat back down on the log. "This stuff is so much better than Pay-Per-View!"

Blu just groaned, rolling his eyes, and grumbled, "Oh, God, just kill me now."

However, when Jewel pressed her foot down harder on Blu's neck, the Macaw's eyes went big. "_Aaackk… not literally!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_Well, there you go... this was the build-up, and li__ke I said before, you're all in for a BIG... and, I mean, **BIG**... surprise ;] THE FINAL CHAPTER IS COMING SOON..._


	25. Finale?

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I, ProjectNICK, and bluecatcinema would like to proudly present to fans of Rio everywhere with this amazing collaboration between us. ;]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, music, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-Five: Finale?<br>_

In a stream that ran the length of the Rio jungle, Carlos was playfully frolicing in it's waters, splashing and playing, while being watched over by an attentive Nico. Then a scream came sounding through the jungle.

"AAAAAAHHH!" Shrieked the unknown person. "HEEELLP!"

Nico, kind-hearted bird that he was, wasn't about to ignore a cry of distress.

"You stay right here, little buddy." He said to Carlos firmly. "I'm gonna go check that out. I'll be right back, 'kay?"

"'Kay, uncle Nico." Nodded Carlos, before resuming his splashing.

Nico flew through the jungle canopy, zoning on the origin of the cry for help. He quickly discovered the trouble: A finch had gotten trapped between two thorny branches.

"Help me, please!" Squealed the finch, writhing in agony.

"You got it, pal." Said Nico.

Removing his bottlecap hat, Nico wedged it between one of the branches and the finch. Clasping the bottlecap with his feet, he flapped his wings as hard as he could, pulling the branch away just enough for the finch to get free.

"Thank you!" The finch beamed, shaking one of Nico's feet gratefully. "I owe you one!"

"Ain't no prob." Nico said modestly, as he flew back to Carlos. "All in a day's work!"

Nico returned to the stream, but couldn't see Carlos anyway.

"Hey, litle buddy!" He called, getting worried. "Where are ya? Come on, come to your uncle Nico!"

Nico then spotted something on the shore: A black feather, which looked like it came from a black crow, and right next to it was a little blue feather, clearly one of Carlos'.

* * *

><p>Blu wheezed, "Jez... is my... sister... honest!"<p>

Jez nodded her head, saying, "Yeah, now let go of my brother... RIGHT NOW."

Pedro turned to Robyn, and whispered, "You don't get action like this in Rio... now, all i need is to go to..."

"Stop, Pedro!" hissed Robyn. "This isn't time to sing _Viva Las Vegas_!"

Jewel glared at Jez, who repeated, "Let go... of my little brother... now."

"That sounds... good to me," gasped Blu. "And I'm getting really tired... of you or Nigel... standing on my throat."

His mate released him, and he said, "Me and her are siblings."

Jewel looked back and forth from Blu to Jez, and said, "Whoa, wait... you two are related?"

The two nodded their heads, and nearby, Pedro told Robyn, "Awkward..."

Blu said, "Yes, and the reason Jez fought you was because she was being protective."

Jewel gulped, and said, "Oh... I am so sorry, it's just that..."

Jez held up her wing. "Enough, Jewel... I know you love Blu, a lot... maybe a little _too_ much."

Blu chuckled weakly, and Jewel said, "Well, I am really sorry. _Você pode me perdoar?_"

For the first time, Jez flashed her a real smile, and said, "Yes, I forgive you... and, to tell the truth, _que ambos agiram um pouco infantil_. Just promise me that you won't let Blu get hurt."

Jewel smiled, and promised, "I give you my word, Jez, that Blu will never be hurt again."

"LOOK OUT!" All of a sudden, a bird from out of nowhere crashed into Blu, and Pedro cried, "Touchdown!"

Blu groaned, and muttered, "I really don't want another honeymoon."

He slowly got up, and turned to the bird who had crashed into him. "Hey, you should be a... a... ARTHUR?"

Indeed, it was the famous Arthur Jenkins, the long-lost Spix macaw that had bumped into Blu and Jewel only a few years ago. Arthur raised his head, rubbing it and groaning, but then smiled and bowed with a flourish.

"Arthur?" cried Jewel and Robyn. Jewel was sure not to inform Arthur about this trip, or even give a hint at it. While Jewel did accept him as a family member, she wasn't exactly fond of him as everyone else was.

"In the flesh and feathers!" Arthur exclaimed, dusting himself off from the crash-landing and greeting everyone with his warm smile.

"Whoo-hoo, you made it here, Arthur," cried Pedro. "I want to come back here next year!"

While everyone began to greet the reporter-Spix, Jez looked at everyone, and she whispered, "Uh, Blu, who is this?" Pointing his feathers, Blu said, "Well... I think you should introduce yourself, Arthur... and, uh, how did you get here, and why did you crash into me?"

"Easy my Blu buddy. Ya see, I was looking for you guys for quite a while after Pedro's wedding. Me and the boys figured it'd only be right if we payed a visit...And then we found out from Rafael that you guys and gals were out here in Niagra having a moneymoon!" Arthur explained rapidly. While Jewel mentally noted to lash at Rafael for telling Artie about the honeymoon, Pedro was already quickly into the conversation.

"So where's Wally and Bobby?" Pedro asked, when suddenly a loud sqwuak echoed from the trees behind the group. In flew Bobby and Wally, the pigeon/seagull duo that had stuck by Arthur since the first day they were in Rio those few years ago.

"We're right here, man!" Wally answered as he ran over and hugged Pedro, practically choking him in the grip the seagull had. Meanwhile, Jez was still completely confused at the sudden appearance of a Spix macaw and his apparent friends.

"Those his friends?" Jez asked, watching the seagull and pigeon hug everyone enthuasiastically.

"Uh...Yeah." Blu answered. Blu couldn't say this was exactly good of Arthur to barge in on their honeymoon. Then again, the revealance of Jez and the fact much of the trip had been plagued with anger and constant quarrels really outnumbered a small visit by a friend. Meanwhile, Robyn was feeling almost the same as Jewel about Arthur's appearance.

"Remind me to give Rafael a piece of my mind for telling Arthur about the honeymoon..." Robyn said to Jewel with an annoyed expression. Robyn couldn't say she liked Arthur at all, considering the Spix never acknowledged her at all.

"Note already taken." Jewel replied with the same expression. Arthur noticed the annoyed expressions of the lady birds and walked over with a gleeful expression. Arthur did indeed realize now he was imposing on the honeymoon a bit.

"Gee...Sorry ladies. I just wanted to stop in! I'll let you have your 'alone time'." Arthur assured with a innocent tone, trying to be as nice as he could.

"C'mon girl, he should stay! We need someone to lighten this place up a bit anyway!" Pedro exclaimed, trying as hard as he could to convince his dear Robyn to let Arthur stay. Robyn still wasn't convinced...Until Pedro broke out the bottom lip quiver, which then solidfied it.

"Oh fine Pedro...Arthur can say." Robyn replied with a nervous smile, hoping that this wouldn't come back to bite her. The trio of of Arthur, Wally and Bobby all cheered in unison and began to celebrate.

"So, lead the way my friends! Let your love trip continue!" Arthur said happily.

Unknown to the group of birds, however, someone was watching them from a tree only about 10 feet away.

"I'm afraid you'll have to cut your trip short, pretty birds...Because karma just caught up..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_TO BE CONTINUED... ;}_


	26. Sneak Beak

**Rio: Love Trip**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I'm back! As of now, the sequel to this story is in "production", and it may take a while for it to appear on FF. However, not wanting to disappoint you, I decided to post another "sneak-beak", this time on the "Rio IV" story I'm working on. So, without further ado, here you go... and if you didn't understand this story's ending, go read "The Big Scoop" and "Headlines" to understand... trust me, you will all be soon blown away ]_

**Disclaimer: **_20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios are the rightful owners of this film, its characters, music, etc., while me and bluecatcinema are the rightful owners of this story, its characters, etc._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Twenty-Six: Sneak Beak*<em>

"This place is just so amazing," said Jewel, the free-spirited Macaw. "I almost don't want to go back home..."

Blu, her mate, and the more clumsy yet intelligent Macaw, put a wing around her. "Yeah, I know... but our kids are waiting for us back home."

Jewel sighed, and said, "I know, I know..."

Then, she had a seductive smile on her face, and began to nuzzle her beak against Blu's chest. "Remember our life before we had the kids?"

"You mean with me in Minnesota, and you in Tulio's aviary?" guessed Blu, confused.

Jewel smirked, and said, "No, silly... our life 'after' we met, and 'before' we had the kids..."

"After?" Blu frowned in confusion, but when Jewel came closer to him, he began to feel a little hot, and he soon realized what she meant. "Oh... now?"

Jewel nodded her head, and Blu gulped. "Uh... yeah, okay... sure, let's go."

So, the two love hawks began to kiss each other passionately... but just before their beaks touched, a friend of theirs popped out of nowhere, behind Blu, and he cried, "Morning, sleeping beauty!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Blu, jumping into Jewel's wings. "Arthur?"

Arthur, their reporter-bird and Spix Macaw friend, laughed, and said, "Boy, I was wondering when you were going to wake up!"

Blu noticed that Jewel was giving Arthur a death look, so in order for him to not get hurt, he said, "Good morning, Arthur. Did you sleep good?"

"Aw, man, I slept like an angel," replied Arthur, putting his wing around his friend. "It felt like I was in Heaven!"

"Keep talking," grumbled Jewel. "And you'll end up going to Heaven..."

"I beg your pardon, m'am?" said Arthur, who didn't fully hear Blu's mate.

"Uh..." Jewel put on a smile. "I said that why don't you and Blu keep talking, and spend some 'guy' time together?"

Arthur's eyes instantly lit up. "Sure, that's a great idea! Come on, Blu, let's..."

Before the energetic bird could continue, another visitor came into the nest that Blu and Jewel had found. "Well, it looks like you two seem ready for the day... oh, hi, Arthur."

Arthur turned to see who had come, and when she saw it was Jez, another Spix Macaw (and Blu's long-lost sister), a song began to play in his head.

_Can you feel the love tonight?  
>The peace the evening brings<br>The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
>With all its living things<br>_  
>"Arthur?" Blu whistled in his friend's ear, and he snapped out of his trance. "She just told you hello."<p>

"Oh, uh..." Arthur chuckled nervously. "Good-good morning... er... J-Jessie... no, uh, wait... hi, Jez. Did you sleep great?"

Jez was about to answer, but then, everyone heard another male bird cry out, "Yo, Jez! Come here!"

"Who is that?" asked Blu, and (to his surprise) Arthur.

"It's just a friend," answered Jez. "She gets stuck in a bush almost every other day. Oh, well... see you three later!"

After giving Blu a warm hug (with Arthur frowning in confusion), she flew away, and both Blu and Jewel turned to Arthur, with their eyebrow raised, and the reporter bird said, "Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Don't give me that," replied Jewel. "You're in love with her, Arthur, admit it."

"Me?" Arthur began to back away. "No, no way... uh, I think I hear Wally and Bobby calling me. I'm coming, guys!"

He flew away, and Jewel turned to look at Blu, who said, "What?"

"He's your friend, Blu," said Jewel. "Go and talk to him."

"Why me?" replied Blu. "I mean, he's your friend, too..."

Jewel frowned, and said, "Because, honey, part of me is still mad at him for kissing me at the club, and for coming here, thanks to Rafael, whom I will deal with once we go home... so, if you want to keep Arthur safe, go talk to him."

Blu sighed, knowing that she had won, even though he 'did' want Arthur safe from her, so in a few seconds, Blu was flying after Arthur. "Wait up!"

***Note: Actual chapter may be different...**

* * *

><p><em>Well, there you go... as I said earlier, it will take a while for this story to appear, but MAYBE... I could answer any questions about the sequel, but it has to be certain ones that won't give away the surprise... oh, before I leave, what would be better for a new, completely different story to be done for you guys? Cuz I'm thinking of having a story with our <em>**Rio **_friends in a situation based on The Hangover stories or a crossover with A Bug's Life... yeah, it may sound weird, but that doesn't mean it can't be done... tell me which one is better for me to do, ask questions about the "Love Trip" sequel, and remember, flying is not what you think up there [your mind]... it's about feeling the rhythm in your heart ;]_

_p.s. For those who have wanted to ask me (or already asked) how I got Rio on my iPod, don't worry... because the film will be released on DVD and Blu-Ray, in stores, July 5th!_


End file.
